Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne
by Licorne
Summary: [FIC FINIE]La fin des aventures de Harry MAIS cela se passe pendant sa 6ème année!Harry fait un rêve plutôt étrange où il apprend que Tom Jedusor est...marié! Et puis il y a ce nouveau professeur de DCFM...
1. Rêve ou prémonition, telle est la questi

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première « potterfiction » ! J'ai bien avancé dans l'histoire mais je ne l'a publierais entièrement que si elle vous plait !

Alors, n'hésitez pas ! Reviewez ! Reviewez !

L'histoire se déroule lors de la **sixième année** de Harry. Je vous jure que je n'avais pas lu le livre quand je l'ai commencé et que je n'en tiens pas compte ! Cette année sera aussi la fin des aventures de Harry puisque la fin de Lord Voldemort. Je vais pas tout vous dire non plus ! Vous avez qu'à lire !

Moi c'est Licorne, de mon nom de plume, en hommage à un des personnages de cette histoire…

Les autres personnages…vous les connaissez ! Et j'espère ne pas vous apprendre que c'est J.K. Rowling qui les a inventé !lol !

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre1 : Rêve ou prémonition, telle est la question

La rue Privet Drive était, en apparence, une rue normale. Elle se composait de ses maisons se ressemblant toutes comme deux gouttes d'eau, de ses fleurs s'épanouissant ou se fanant au rythme des saisons et des jolies voitures (très coûteuses) de ses propriétaires.

Pourtant, dans cette même rue, au 4 Privet Drive exactement vivait un garçon tout sauf normal : Harry Potter. Bien sûr il fallait le connaître pour le savoir et aucun soupçon sur son identité ne pouvait vous venir si vous ne faisiez que passer devant cette maison (sauf si vous croisiez un vol de hiboux). D'ailleurs, un hibou venait de se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à l'étage. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le hibou rentra naturellement, comme s'il n'attendait que cela…

-On mange ! s'écria tante pétunia.

Harry posa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Mr Weasley et descendit dans la cuisine où le reste de sa famille, sa seule famille (il pouvait le dire maintenant, songea-t-il amèrement) l'attendait. Elle se composait de son oncle Vernon, de sa tante pétunia et de son cousin Dudley Dursley, tous les trois aussi désagréables. Pourtant, ces derniers avaient essayé de faire des efforts après l'avertissement de Tonks, Lupin, Fol-Œil et Mr Weasley à la gare King Cross. Mais le résultat était quand même assez désastreux. Il faut avouer que Harry n'avait pas non plus été d'humeur très conciliante ces temps ci. Depuis la mort de son parrain, il était amer et enclin à s'énerver facilement. Il n'avait même pas répondu aux lettres de ces amis lui souhaitant un joyeux seizième anniversaire. Pourtant, il avait hâte de les retrouver.

-Oncle Vernon, commença-t-il, Mr Weasley va venir me chercher demain matin.

-Mr Weasley ? Pas ce bonhomme roux qui était venu te chercher en passant par la…Hum ! Hum ! Enfin, en passant par… _la cheminée _?

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase, si bien que Harry ne la devina plus q'il ne l'entendit.

-Si, c'est lui ! Mais il viendra en voiture !

Le silence régnait à présent dans la cuisine. On n'entendait plus que Dudley en train de mastiquer ainsi que le brouhaha incessant de la télévision, constamment en marche durant les repas. Pétunia avait arrêté de manger, elle regardait son mari avec un air pincé, ce genre de conversation la rendait nerveuse. Puis, semblant réaliser quelque chose, elle se retourna vers Harry et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Ce Mr Weashley…

-Mr Weasley, rectifia Harry.

-Oui, c'est pareil ! J'espère qu'il n'attend pas de nous que nous l'invitions à déjeuner ?

-Non ! Je ne pense pas qu'il n'en ait ni le temps ni l'_envie_.

Loin de les vexer, ces quelques mots détendirent le couple et la discussion dériva peu à peu vers les perceuses que l'oncle Vernon vendait et les voisins que la tante Pétunia espionnait.

Cette nuit là, Harry fit un drôle de rêve. Il voyait une femme, l'image était flou et il n'aurait su dire à quoi ressemblait son visage, mais il vit que ses cheveux était foncés, sûrement brun, et qu'elle portait une magnifique robe dont les larges manches (il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables) touchaient le sol. Elle marchait, calmement, et se retrouva devant une large porte en bois. Un homme se tenait devant et lui barra le passage. Elle le fixa de ses yeux clairs et murmura quelque chose, le regard du garde se figea alors dans une expression de terreur et il recula laissant la femme entrer. Derrière cette porte, il y avait une vaste salle avec des murs en pierre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais un immense lustre qui produisait une lumière blanche. La femme jeta un bref regard circulaire et s'arrêta sur un groupe de personnes vêtu de noir qui bavardait autour d'une petite table en bois. En l'entendant entrer, ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent, les uns après les autres. Quand enfin tout le monde l'eu reconnu, ils s'agenouillèrent (leurs visages exprimant un mélange de crainte et de profond respect), tous, sauf un. Elle s'avança vers la personne en question. Il se tenait immobile, droit comme une statut et Harry le reconnu immédiatement. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, elle le fusilla du regard.

-Alors Lucius, on est sortit de prison ? On se croit supérieur à tout le monde ? On ne me salue même pas ? Ce n'est pas très gentil dis donc !

Elle avait un ton supérieur, presque arrogant. On voyait qu'elle était sûre d'elle et de ses pouvoirs.

-Je n'est qu'un seul maître, et ce n'est certainement pas vous !grogna-t-il.

-Endoloris !

Ce n'était pas la femme qui avait prononcé ce sortilège impardonnable mais un homme, caché dans l'ombre. Lucius tomba à genoux sous le choc de la douleur, il essaya de ne pas hurler mais quelques cris lui échappèrent.

-Pardonnez moi mon maître ! Je croyais que…

-Tu croyais mal !

L'homme avait une voix glaciale et, malgré la dureté de ses propos, mielleuse et arrogante. Il fixa de ses yeux de serpent son serviteur, gémissant au sol, semblant prendre plaisir à ce spectacle. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, puis, soudainement il se retourna vers la femme qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, les bras croisés, l'air offensé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire respecter !

-Mais j'estime que te manquer de respect est un manque de respect envers moi, Licorne.

-Licorne ? Licorne ? Je ne m'appelle plus Licorne mais Jeudusort ! Je suis déjà obligée de prendre mon nom de jeune fille avec tellement de gens alors si toi aussi tu t'y mets !

Elle semblait être sur le point de dire autre chose mais l'homme, qui commençait à s'agacer, la coupa.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

A cette question, le visage calme de la femme devint profondément triste.

-Je suis là pour te demander d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Tom, c'est le dernier conseil que je te donne. Je vais accepter le poste dont je t'ai parlé et j'habiterais là bas. Je ne veux plus jamais…

Mais alors tout se brouilla, et la cicatrice de Harry, qui le brûlait depuis que l'homme était apparut, brûla de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille, en proie à une douleur horrible.

Harry se réveilla, tremblant. La douleur, au lieu de s'estomper, était plus vive que jamais. La main sur le front, Harry repensa à son « rêve ». Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire ce genre de rêve où il voyait Voldemort lorsque celui-ci ressentait une émotion particulièrement violente : colère, haine, joie…Mais celui là était étrange, d'habitude Harry voyait tout à travers les yeux de Voldemort mais cette fois il avait suivi la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. De plus un nouveau personnage était entré en scène, la femme de Lord Voldemort (décidemment, il avait du mal à ce faire à cette idée !). Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Tom Jeudusort était marié, pourtant sa femme devait être quelqu'un de connue et de très puissante pour oser lui parler ainsi, car Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait ni de tolérance ni de pitié pour personne.

Malgré ces troublantes révélations, Harry se rendormit vite. Ce genre de rêve le fatiguait et demain s'annonçait être une longue journée.

Alors ça vous plait?

Je sais, ce chapitre est très court. Les autres seront plus longs.

Le chapitre 2 est déjà tout prêt mais je ne le mettrais que si j'ai assez de reviews ! (Mais c'est pas du chantage !lol !).

A plus tard, j'espère, pour d'autres chapitres,

Licorne


	2. Fin de vacances au Terrier

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewez !

Merci aux premiers lecteurs :

**Kyzara** : Merci ! Je continue ! Je continue ! Je vais essayer de ne pas « gâcher les effets des autres ». Préviens moi si ça arrive ;)

**Faith-therenegade** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûr qu'il était vraiment très court ce chapitre, mais j'espère que le fait de l'avoir dévoré a compté…  Voilà la suite !

**Crystal d'avalon** : Elle est là : la suite !

**Sma** : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Par contre pour ce qui est de faire ta rédac… ;D

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre2 : Fin de vacances au Terrier

Mr Weasley arriva aux environs de 10 heures. Il appuya plus de trois minutes sur la sonnette ce qui rendit la pauvre tante Pétunia livide. Elle tenta de le faire rentrer dans la maison pour que les voisins ne l'aperçoivent pas mais il refusa catégoriquement.

Harry avait déjà réuni toutes ces affaires et il ne lui resta plus qu'à les empiler dans l'immense coffre (magique, bien sûr !) de la voiture de monsieur Weasley. C'était une voiture prêtée par le ministère qui aurait pu contenir plus de vingt personnes, malgré une taille normal vu de l'extérieur. Mr Weasley avait l'air pressé et dès que Harry fut installé, il démarra.

-On va au square Grimaud ?questionna Harry.

-Non, au Terrier !

Harry respira mieux. Il ne lui semblait pas très évident de retourner chez son parrain. Le terrier était, très certainement, une destination plus joyeuse.

La route fut longue et Mr Weasley ne se montrait pas très bavard, répondant aux questions de Harry d'un signe de la tête ou les ignorants tout simplement.

Mrs Weasley fut la première à les accueillir. Elle embrassa son mari et serra Harry dans ses bras.

-Harry ! Mon chéri ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont dans le jardin, ils jouent au quiddich, je crois…À vrai dire, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt !

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers son mari qui sourit d'un air penaud.

-Tu as faim mon garçon ?reprit-elle.

Midi était passé depuis longtemps mais Harry n'avait pas faim du tout. Malgré tout, Mrs Weasley insista tant et si bien qu'il eu droit à un repas complet. Lorsque enfin il put rejoindre ses amis, ceux-ci rentraient, épuisé par plusieurs parties de quiddich.

-Harry ! Déjà là ! Comment tu vas ?demanda Ron en courrant le rejoindre.

-Ca va, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur présente en lui depuis la mort de son parrain, et vous ?

Hermione grimaça.

-Hermione stresse pour le résultat de ses BUSE !interpréta Ginny, un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant aux lèvres.

-Oui, continua Ron, elle ne sait pas très bien si elle aura « _excellent »_ ou « _parfait »_ en défense contre les forces du mal…

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle chuchota à Harry sur le ton de la confidence :

-C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très bien réussit en Défense contre les forces du mal…Oh ! Mon dieu !

-Hermione !la gronda gentiment Harry.

Ils discutèrent un moment dans le jardin puis rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en y trouvant Albus Dumbledore lui-même, en train de discuter allègrement avec la mère de Ron, un verre à la main !

-Professeur…commença Harry sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit celui-ci en se retournant, comment allez-vous ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny murmurèrent qu'ils allaient bien, tous très surpris de recevoir le directeur de Poudlard au Terrier.

-A vrai dire, continua Dumbledore, je suis venu voir Harry…

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent intensément celui qu'on appelait le Survivant.

-Si celui-ci voulait bien me consacrer quelques minutes…

-Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Harry.

-Bien, sortons, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Le professeur Dumbledore entraîna Harry dans le potager des Weasley et commença enfin à parler :

-As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Euh, dit Harry en songeant à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, pas trop mauvaises…

-Bien, très bien. As-tu reçu les résultats de tes BUSE ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas très bien où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Etait-il venu uniquement pour parler de ses vacances ou de ses BUSE ?

-Ils ne tarderont pas, reprit celui-ci, ils ne tarderont pas…Enfin ! Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler de ça ! Je voulais te faire part d'une de mes récentes découvertes…

Harry, impatient d'entendre la suite, ne put retenir un sursaut de curiosité.

-Bien, je vois que j'ai toute ton attention !plaisanta le professeur, puis reprenant un ton sérieux : Un allié inattendu semble nous venir en aide ces temps-ci. L'autre jour un couple de moldus a été sauvé d'un groupe de mangemorts par un mystérieux personnage. C'est la sixième fois que cela arrive. Aucune des victimes ne peut nous dire grand-chose sur leur sauveur et l'Ordre du Phénix n'y ait pour rien…Je me demandais si, par hasard, tu...

-Ne serais pas le mystérieux personnage que vous recherchez ?interrompit Harry. Non !

Dumbledore le fixa un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais j'avoue que je sèche quand à l'identité du sauveur.

-Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre ?

-Absolument certain !

-Mais, professeur, s'il vous aide, pourquoi cherchez-vous tant à savoir qui c'est ?

-Eh bien, d'après mes sources, il ne s'agirait que d'une seule personne. Or, les mangemort étaient six ! Seul quelqu'un possédant de très grands pouvoirs pourrait, aussi facilement et six fois de suite, venir à bout de tant de mangemorts.

Harry réfléchit un court instant. Il aimait bien l'idée que quelqu'un se batte contre Lord Voldemort et ses partisans.

-Il y a autre chose Harry que je voulait te demander…As-tu répété à tes amis ce que tu avais appris au sujet de la prophétie ?

-Non mais…

-Tu devrais.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger me semblent digne de confiance et prêt à t'aider jusqu'au bout. Tu seras surpris de voir à quel point un secret partagé est moins lourd à porter.

-Je leur dirais, promit Harry.

-Bien ! Oh, une dernière chose ! Je pense que tu apprécieras particulièrement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que j'ai trouvé cette année !

-Tant qu'il ne cache pas Voldemort derrière sa tête, murmura Harry un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je t'ai entendu, répondit joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore le raccompagnant jusqu'à la maison des Weasley.

Le professeur Dumbledore eu toutes les peines du monde à partir avant le coucher du soleil. Molly Weasley, trop heureuse de le voir chez elle, ne le laissait plus partir. Lorsque enfin il eu franchit la porte Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre en haut.

-Que voulait-il ?demanda Hermione alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre de Ron.

Harry leur raconta toute la conversation. Il leur raconta aussi comment, l'année dernière, Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la prophétie et de sa signification.

-Oh mon dieu !cria Hermione, horrifiée.

Ron était tout pâle mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Harry brisa le silence gêné en parlant de son rêve de la veille.

-Tu-sais-qui aurait une femme !s'exclama Ron.

-C'est ce que j'en ai conclut…dit Harry.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve ?murmura Hermione.

-Un _simple_ _rêve_ ?s'indigna Harry. Un rêve qui me coupe le souffle et me réveil hurlant de douleur ?

-Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé à Dumbledore si c'est si grave ?demanda Hermione sur le ton de la défensive.

-Hermione ! Lâche le !soupira Ron qui comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Harry n'en avais pas parlé à Dumbledore.

Hermione voulut répondre mais fut coupé par le cri de Mrs Weasley, les priant de venir voir.

-Dépêchons-nous, leur dit Harry, courant déjà.

-Les résultats !s'exclama Hermione, très pâle d'un coup.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, enchaîna Ron, qui les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

C'était bien les résultats des BUSE. Harry ouvrit fébrilement son enveloppe et lut son contenu le plus vite possible :

**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

Notes d'admissions :

Optimal : O

Effort exceptionnel : E

Acceptable : A

Notes de non admissions :

Piètre : P

Désolant : D

Troll : T

**Résultats de Mr. Harry James Potter :**

**Astronomie : P**

**Soins aux créatures magiques : E**

**Sortilèges : E**

**Défenses contre les forces du Mal : O**

**Divination : A**

**Botanique : E**

**Histoire de la magie : D**

**Potions : E**

**Métamorphose : E**

Harry relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de parchemin. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu de BUSE en Histoire de la magie et en Astronomie mais il avait réussit tout ce qui était « important ». Même la divination songea-t-il amusé (Comme quoi, c'était une branche très abstraite de la magie !). Il parcourut du doigt ses résultats une dernière fois, s'arrêtant sur la Potion.

Il lui aurait fallut Optimal pour continuer le cours de Rogue.

Il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière d'Aurore.

Tous ça à cause d'un prof stupide qu'il lui avait fait détester cette matière dès le premier jour, il y a six ans.

Enfin ! Sept BUSE, c'était très bien. Il regarda Ron, celui-ci paraissait satisfait de ses résultats.

-Alors ?demanda Harry.

-Sept BUSE !s'exclama Ron enchanté.

-Magnifique, s'écria sa mère en serrant son fils dans ses bras, sept BUSE ! Plus que Fred et George n'auront jamais !

-Et toi ? demanda Ron se retournant vers Harry.

-Pareil !lui dit Harry en lui donnant sa feuille.

-Waouh ! Optimal en Défense !

-Félicitation !lui dit Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant. Et toi, Hermione ?

Hermione rougit un peu et murmura :

-Je savais bien que je n'avait pas réussit l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du Mal !

Elle essaya de cacher sa feuille aux yeux des autres mais Ginny la lui arracha des mains.

-Impossible ! _Dix_ Optimal et un Effort exceptionnel !

-Laisse moi deviner, rigola Ron, l'effort exceptionnel c'est en défense. C'est sûr, tu as complètement raté l'épreuve !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Ron explosait littéralement de rire. Sentant l'orage près d'éclater, il intervint avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à crier.

-C'est super Hermione ! T'inquiète pas pour Ron, il est jaloux…

-Jaloux toi-même !grogna Ron.

Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée et elles passèrent bien vite. Le jour, ils jouaient aux quiddich, bien qu'Hermione ait horreur de ce jeu, et le soir, les trois amis discutaient jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley les envois se coucher. Ils allèrent aussi chercher leurs livres et de nouvelles tenues chemin de traverse, accompagnés par Mr Weasley, Lupin et Tonks (qui portait ses cheveux violets cette fois). Ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour aller voir la boutique de Fred et Georges. Ils furent fascinés de voir tous ce que Fred et Georges avaient créé comme objets farfelus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?demanda Ron en prenant une boite, posée sur une étagère, où l'on pouvait lire « poudre de vérité ».

-Comme son nom l'indique…commença Fred.

-…C'est une « poudre de vérité » !finit Georges.

-Mais à quoi ça sert ?

-Mets en dans le jus de citrouille de quelqu'un et il te diras uniquement la vérité !

-Attention, il dira la vérité mais rien ne l'oblige à parler !

-C'est ce qui le différencie avec le Véritasérum.

-Une autre chose ! On a dit jus de citrouille et surtout pas bierraubeurre !

-L'alcool rend les effets de la poudre…

-Disons qu'il vaut mieux le mettre dans du jus de citrouille !

-Combien ça coûte ?

-Beaucoup trop chère pour toi frérot !

-Mais…

-C'est pourquoi on te l'offre !

Ils proposèrent aussi aux autres de choisir un cadeau chacun. Harry prit plusieurs oreilles à rallonges (très pratiques !), Ginny se servit copieusement en gadgets magiques mais Hermione refusa catégoriquement de prendre quelque chose, alors Harry lui fourra quelques plumes à correction et autres objets très utiles à Poudlard (pour son usage personnel) dans la poche.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Alors ? Ce deuxième chapitre ? Ca vous plait?

Laissez moi vos commentaires (ça fait toujours tellement plaisir !) !

A plus tard pour d'autres chapitres (si vous reviewez !),

Licorne


	3. Magie bleue

Troisième chapitre !

A mon avis, il s'agit d'un chapitre très important. C'est, en quelques sortes, le « pilier » de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci de le reviewier encore plus que les autres! Les deux chapitres précédents étaient plus courts et reflétaient peut-être moins bien l'histoire… Mais maintenant plus d'excuse pour ne pas reviewer !

**Faith-therenegade :**Merci beaucoup ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Il est assez long (tu ne devrais pas le dévorer trop vite ! lol). J'espère qu'il te plaira…

**crystal d'avalon :**La suite est là !

Et aussi : un grand merci à ma **CAM's** pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte dans la réalisation de cette fic ! et à ma **SMA**…

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre3 : Magie bleue

-Dépêchez-vous !hurla Mrs Weasley. Vous allez être en retard ! Le Poudlard Express ne passera pas une deuxième fois pour vous !

Il leur fallut plus d'une demi-heure avant d'atteindre la plateforme 9 ¾ et deux autres minutes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au train. Après de courtes embrassades, Harry et ses amis montèrent dans le train. Hermione et Ron, parce qu'ils étaient préfets, laissèrent Harry seul, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. A peine l'avait-il trouvé que le Poudlard Express démarra, laissant Mrs et Mr Weasley, Tonks, Fol-Œil et quelques parents sur le quai, la main tendu vers le train qui se faisait de plus en plus petit, se dirigeant vers la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde: Poudlard.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps seul dans son compartiment. Neuville et Luna furent les premiers à le rejoindre. Neuville était toujours aussi tête en l'air et Luna aussi bizarre mais Harry les trouvait très sympathiques. Surtout depuis les événements de l'année dernière, au ministère. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent peu avant leur arrivée à Poudlard.

-Je suis content de retrouver Poudlard !s'exclama Harry.

-Et moi donc !firent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

-Moi pas vraiment…murmura Luna, ce qui eu pour conséquence de plonger le compartiment dans un silence gêné.

-Pourquoi ?demanda Hermione, distraite.

-Poudlard n'est pas si drôle quand on n'a pas d'amis…

Cette fois ci, le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Poudlard soit en vu.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient dans la grande salle. Harry remarqua tout de suite le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ou plutôt _la _nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. C'était la première fois qu'une femme leur enseignait cette matière. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, et ses yeux étaient bleus, autant que Harry puisse en juger.

-J'espère qu'elle sera un bon professeur, chuchota Hermione qui l'observait aussi.

La salle se remplit vite et la cérémonie de répartition commença. Le professeur McGonagall plaça le choixpeaux magique sur le tabouret et il entama sa chanson :

« Mes chers amis de tous âges,

Écoutez donc un chapeau bien sage.

Qui a été choisit par quatre illustres personnages,

De décider avec raison

Ce que sera votre Maison.

Le hardi Gryffondor préférait la vaillance,

Le loyal Serdaigle privilégiait l'intelligence.

Poufsouffle, le gentil, avait le goût du travail acharné,

Serpentard, l'ambitieux, choisissait les plus rusés.

Tous les quatre malgré leurs différences,

Etaient amis et formèrent une grande alliance,

Malheureusement vite brisée.

Ne faites pas la même erreur,

Et en ces instants de terreur,

Alliez-vous et vous verrez,

Vos pouvoirs décuplés. »

Les applaudissements fusèrent et la répartition commença.

-C'était très clair, murmura Hermione.

Une fois les nouveaux élèves assit à leur table respective les plats d'argent se remplirent de mets plus succulent les uns que les autres.

Quand tout le monde eu l'estomac plein, les plats disparurent. Le silence se fit et le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

-Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous ! Malgré les récents événements, nous sommes ravi, les professeurs et moi-même, de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! En ce qui concerne votre sécurité, soyez assuré que des mesures supplémentaires ont été mises en places. Je vous prierais de respecter, plus que jamais, le règlement de Poudlard. Personne en dehors de sa salle commune le soir ! Je suis aussi heureux de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Licorne !

Tous les élèves, sauf Harry, et tous les professeurs, sauf Rogue, applaudirent. Tout le monde savait que Rogue convoitait le poste depuis plusieurs années et que, curieusement (et heureusement pour Harry dont la Défense contre les forces du Mal était la matière préférée), le directeur lui refusait ce poste. Mais Harry n'applaudissait pas pour une tout autre raison. Il regardait fixement le professeur Licorne et quelque chose l'agaçait, comme s'il la connaissait de nom ou de visage, mais ne savait plus d'où.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle se vida et les élèves rejoignirent leur dortoir.

Hermione prit Harry par la manche et l'entraîna à l'écart. Elle était pâle et sa voix tremblait :

-Harry, chuchota-elle, le professeur Licorne correspond à la description que tu nous a faite de la femme de Vol…Voldemort.

C'était donc ça !

Harry fut parcourut dans long frisson. Il regarda Hermione, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose d'intelligent (ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ces cas là). Mais Hermione ne dit rien, ce fut donc Harry qui brisa le silence en premier :

-Tu crois qu'il faut le dire à Dumbledore ?

-T'en qu'on est pas sûr, non.

-Je suis de ton avis, mais…

-Ecoute ! On va faire attention. On va aller à son cours comme si ne rien était et on prendra la décision après. Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence ?

-Je n'y crois pas trop. N'oublis pas que dans mon rêve, elle a dit qu'elle venait d'accepter un poste et qu'elle « habiterait là bas ». Et dire que Dumbledore pensait que je l'apprécierais ! Ah !

-Et Ron ?

-Je me charge de le mettre au courant.

Le couloir était maintenant vide et ils se mirent à courir pour ne pas se retrouver seuls, devant la grosse dame, sans mot de passe !

Ron les cherchait du regard. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune de Griffondore. Harry se sentit très fatigué tout à coup. Il regarda Ron et décida de tout lui raconter le lendemain matin.

Harry se leva avec un sentiment désagréable au creux de l'estomac, une sorte de poids ralentissant ses moindres gestes. Il mit du temps à se rappeler la cause de son inquiétude. Mais quand il prit son sac pour descendre manger, tout lui revint : il soupçonnait son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal d'être la femme de Lord Voldemort !

Il alla retrouver ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Il voulait parler de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione la veille au soir et qu'il avait négligé de rapporter à Ron mais celui-ci le coupa d'un geste de la main.

-C'est bon Harry ! Hermione vient de passer les trente dernières minutes à me l'expliquer !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu en pensais !

- J'en pense qu'on va d'abord en cours et qu'on en parlera plus tard parce que là, on va être en retard !

Harry jeta un bref regard autour de lui, en effet, la salle se vidait rapidement. Ils se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la salle de métamorphoses où le professeur McGonagall les attendait, leurs emplois du temps à la main.

-Dépêchez-vous !leur cria-t-elle. Bien ! Je vais passer dans les rangs pour discuter de vos options.

Un à un les élèves obtenaient leur emploi du temps et se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours. Ce fut enfin le tour de Hermione, assise juste devant Harry et Ron.

-Parfait Miss Granger ! Félicitation ! Vous pouvez suivre toutes les options que avez demandé.

Et elle déposa un emploi du temps, apparemment très chargé, sur le bureau de Hermione qui sortit de la classe, l'air très pressé.

-Quand à vous, Mr Potter… (elle feuilleta les résultats) J'ai bien peur que votre carrière en tant qu'Auror ne soit compromise. Je suis vraiment navré mais le professeur Rogue n'a rien voulu entendre, vous n'êtes pas accepté à son cours…Pour le reste, c'est très bien. Félicitation pour la défense contre les forces du Mal !

Elle posa son emploi du temps, une petite grimace en forme de consolation, puis se retourna vers Ron.

Ce fut comme une sentence pour Harry. Il le savait, et pourtant, l'entendre de la bouche de la directrice de sa maison, qui lui avait promit qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit Auror, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de sa vie…

_Il ne serait pas Auror. _

Il entendit à peine ce que le professeur McGonagall disait à Ron. Il prit ses affaire et sortit, se concentrant sur son emploi du temps.

Il avait défense contre les forces du Mal pour ce qui restait des deux premières heures de la journée. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, rejoint très vite par Ron.

Le professeur Licorne attendait les élèves debout derrière son bureau. Lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent, il ne restait plus qu'un bureau de libre, au deuxième rang, juste derrière Hermione. Ils s'y installèrent. Le professeur fixa la classe, sourit, et d'un geste de la main, ferma la porte.

-Bienvenu au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal !

Sa voix était claire et forte. Elle était habillée de la manière la plus somptueuse que Harry n'ait jamais vu. Elle portait une robe grenat avec de larges manches qui frôlaient le sol à chacun de ses pas et un collier de rubis.

-On m'a assuré que vous étiez une classe qui pouvait se montrer brillante, continua-t-elle, vous n'en êtes pas moins très en retard sur le programme. De plus, alors que le programme de sixième année est déjà très chargé, le ministère a décidé, en raison du retour de Lord Voldemort (un frisson parcouru la classe) de rajouter trois chapitres répartit à un par trimestre sur ce sujet. Ces trois chapitres seront suivis par tout le monde, même les élèves n'ayant pas assez de BUSE pour suivre mon cours. Autant vous dire qu'il va falloir travailler !

Elle farfouilla dans les papiers posés sur son bureau et continua :

-Ah ! Voilà vos résultats aux BUSE ! Je précise que je n'ai accepté que des gens ayant obtenu au moins « effort exceptionnel ». Nous n'avons pas le temps de revenir sur vos points faibles lors de l'examen, je vous ai donc fait une feuille d'exercices à chacun reprenant les points qu'apparemment vous n'aviez pas assimilés.

Elle distribua une feuille à chacun, sauf à Harry. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, elle se contenta de dire :

-Veillez rester après le cours s'il vous plait, Mr Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous verrez, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ron et Harry s'interrogèrent du regard. Que lui voulait-elle ?

-C'est à rendre la semaine prochaine, dit-elle en se retournant vers la classe. Quand vous me le rendrez, je vous en donnerai un autre, et ainsi de suite. Des questions ? Non ? Bien ! Il nous reste une heure. Commençons le cours !

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la classe.

-Notre premier cours portera sur les différents types de magie. Qui peut me les citer ? Mr Longdubat ?

-Heu…, commença Neuville, la magie blanche ?

-Parfait ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Mr Malfoy ?

-La magie noire !

-Très bien ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Exceptionnellement, je vais me permettre une question bonus… Qui connaît la dernière forme de magie existante ?

Les élèves ne cachèrent pas leur excitation. Il y avait une autre sorte de magie ? Seul Hermione leva la main. Harry la regarda d'un air étonné.

-Tu connais la réponse ?murmura-t-il.

-Comme d'habitude !commenta Ron.

Hermione rosit. Le professeur Licorne, qui l'observait depuis un moment, lui donna la parole.

-Connaîtriez-vous la réponse, miss …

-Granger !

-alors, Miss Granger ?

-Heu…et bien je l'espère ! S'agirait-il de… la magie bleue ?

Le professeur Licorne parut étonné quelques instants, puis elle sourit.

-Epatant ! Et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que cette réponse vienne d'un manuel scolaire ! (Cette fois, Hermione devint vraiment rouge)Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Il s'agit en effet de la magie bleue ou « magie des Anciens », dont vous n'apprendrez rien à Poudlard. Je vais juste vous expliquer en deux trois mots de quoi il s'agit. Cette magie est la source même des deux autres types de magie, que l'on pourrait qualifier de dérivés. Cela ne fait que quelques décennies qu'on l'appelle la magie bleue. Avant, les gens avaient coutume de l'appeler la « magie des Anciens » ou « l'Ancienne magie » car elle existe depuis si longtemps qu'il me serait impossible de vous donner une date précise. Avant que la magie blanche et la magie noire existent, on la nommait la « gouhènelane » (Et le mot « GÔENL°UNE » s'inscrivit au tableau), ce qui veut plus ou moins dire « magie » en langue elfique. C'est une magie neutre qui n'est ni programmé pour le bien, comme la magie blanche, ni pour le mal, comme la magie noire. Elle est de loin la plus puissante et ne requière pas de baguette magique et très peu de formules, surtout des symboles.

Harry était fasciné. Il ignorait tout de la magie bleue jusqu'à ce jour. Hermione leva la main.

-Professeur, est-ce que beaucoup de personnes pratiquent la magie bleue ?

-Non, malheureusement non. Seuls certaines personnes la connaissent et l'utilisent.

-Certaines personnes ? C'est à dire ? demanda Harry en pensant au professeur Dumbledore.

-Très peu…Je dirais…Pas plus de cinq personnes !

Cinq ? Harry en resta abasourdit. Le cours s'acheva sur quelques points permettant de distinguer la magie blanche et la magie noire. Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, il pensait à la magie bleue…

A la fin du cours, il resta, comme le lui avait demandé le professeur Licorne. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit et la porte fermée, elle parla enfin.

-J' ai été très agréablement surprise par vos résultats aux BUSE. Le professeur McGonagall m'a apprit que vous vouliez être Auror.

La gorge de Harry se serra. Oui, il _voulait_ être Auror.

-Mais je n'ai pas…

-Eu la note requise en potion. Oui, j'ai été informé de cet échec. Le professeur McGonagall semble prendre très à cœur votre future carrière, Mr Potter. Elle m'a aussi demandé si, par hasard, je ne pourrais pas vous faire suivre le programme de potion grâce à des cours individuels pour que vous puissiez passer vos ASPIC de potion en candidat libre.

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux en criant dans sa tête « Pourvu qu'elle ai accepté, pourvu qu'elle ai accepté ! ».

-J'ai accepté.

-Merci, murmura Harry.

Elle sourit devant son air abasourdit.

-Vous pouvez y aller ! Notre premier cours de potion aura lieu samedi à 20h30, aux cachots. Soyez à l'heure !

Mais comme il ne partait pas, elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Heu…J'ai été très intéressé par votre cours sur la magie bleue…Je me demandais… Pourquoi on ne nous l'enseigne pas à Poudlard ?

-Il est certain que cela vous serez instructif, lui répondit le professeur Licorne d'une voix douce. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que, sauf peut-être quelques exceptions, personne d'autre ne pourrait suivre (Il semblait à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment et il rougit légèrement). Il s'agit d'un sujet très compliqué.

Oubliant tout ses soupçons, il se risqua à demander :

-Mais…Vous, vous savez. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, fronçant les sourcils et s'asseyant sur son bureau en regardant Harry comme si elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Alors…Vous pourriez…m'apprendre ?

Elle sourit.

-Croyez bien que j'en serais ravi mais, pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur la magie blanche. Elle est déjà bien assez puissante et mystérieuse pour vous occuper un bon nombre d'année. Si, quand elle n'aura plus de secret pour vous, vous êtes toujours intéressé, je me ferais un plaisir d'être votre professeur.

Harry la remercia, la salua et quitta la salle avec une seule chose en tête : Il _pourra_ être Auror ! Et Rogue ne l'en empêchera pas ! Il _sera_ Auror !

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient au bout du couloir. Il s'empressa de leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

-Comment l'avez-vous trouvé, sinon ?

Ron grimaça.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé de bizarre. Son cours était O.K.

-Son cours ? Super, oui ! répondit Hermione. Il n'empêche qu'il faut faire attention !

-Moi, je veux bien, dit Harry, mais si elle continue comme ça, cela va être dur de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit !

Hermione haussa les épaules et Ron demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie si ce n'était pas plutôt Rogue que Harry avait vu dans son rêve.

L'heure suivante, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas cours. C'était l'heure de la potion. Hermione les laissa donc seuls, dans la salle commune. Ils en profitèrent pour faire les exercices de défense contre les forces du Mal de Ron. L'heure passa vite. Ils avaient métamorphose en dernière heure de la matinée.

A peine Harry avait-il franchit la porte que le professeur McGonagall l'interpella :

-Mr Potter ! Ce matin, j'ai complètement oublié ! Vous êtes, dès à présent, le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Griffondore ! Vous vous occuperez de former une équipe avant le mois prochain et de l'entraîner afin que, pour une année encore, la coupe soit dans mon bureau !

Harry était époustouflé. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich ! Il n'oublia pas néanmoins ce que le professeur McGonagall avait fait pour lui.

-Merci professeur pour…pour avoir demandé au professeur Licorne de me faire cours de potion ! Merci !

-Oui ! Remerciez moi en gagnant cette coupe, Mr Potter !

-Promis !

Le cours consista à transformer des petits animaux en fleurs.

Quand, enfin, ils allèrent déjeuner, Harry demanda à Hermione comment s'était passé son cours de potion.

-On devait faire une liqueur de terreur, répondit celle-ci.

-Mais, s'écria Ron en s'étranglant avec un morceau de pain, il s'agit d'une potion très compliqué !

-Oui. Les trois quarts de la classe ont échoué à obtenir un liquide rouge sang. Lavande s'est même renversé son chaudron sur elle.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe!grimaça Harry.

-Tu l'as dit! Le résultat de cette maladresse aurait du entraîner Lavande à avoir peur de tout, mais, au lieu de cela, d'énormes boutons sont apparus là où la potion avait touché la peau. Elle a fini à l'infirmerie et Rogue en a profité pour nous dire qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'une classe comme la notre faisait dans son cours.

-Et toi ? Ta potion ?

-Oh ! Moi ? Et bien… Ma potion était parfaite mais il ne l'a même pas regardé !

-Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment il fait !s'exclama Ron. Tu es certainement la meilleure élève qu'il n'est jamais eu et il ne t'a encore jamais dit un seul petit bravo ! C'est…

-Rogue !finirent Harry et Hermione d'une seul voix.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

A très bientôt si ce troisième chapitre vous a plu,

_Licorne_


	4. Potion et questions

Je suis dééééééééééééséspérée !

Il y a plein de gens qui lisent jusqu'au dernier chapitre et il y a juste **Faith-therenegade**qui a laissé une t'ite review au chapitre 3 ! (Merci à toi ! T'es peut-être folle, comme tu dis, mais je t'adooooooreuh !)

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton gauche « Go » et d'écrire un petit mot… Pas obligé d'adorer l'histoire ! Au contraire ! Je serais très contente d'avoir des critiques (mais je suis pas contre une petite review gentille ! lol)

Je vous laisse quand même ce quatrième chapitre (même si vous le méritez pas ! lol)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est ma seule récompense !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre4 : Potion et questions

La semaine passa très vite et le samedi du cours de potion de Harry arriva enfin. Il avait un peu peur de rejoindre le professeur Licorne dans les cachots. La potion avait toujours été son point faible. Il craignait aussi d'y trouver le professeur Rogue. Il ne voyait pas vraiment celui-ci laisser _sa_ salle de classe à un autre professeur pour que celui-ci apprenne à un de ses anciens élèves _sa_ propre matière !

Comme il l'avait prévu, le professeur Rogue était présent dans la salle de classe, assit à son bureau. Harry jeta un long regard circulaire et trouva le professeur Licorne, portant une magnifique robe rouge sang, devant l'armoire contenant tous les ingrédients.

Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence.

Il fit un pas en avant afin de se faire voir et les deux professeurs levèrent leurs têtes simultanément.

-Mr Potter !dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

La voix du professeur Rogue était doucereuse, comme à son habitude, mais aussi surprise. N'était-il pas au courant ? Le professeur Licorne sourit et se dirigea vers Harry.

-Venez !lui dit-elle. Installez-vous ici !

Et elle lui désigna un bureau. Rogue se leva et s'approcha de Harry.

-Ainsi c'est vous Mr Potter, qui bénéficiera de cours particuliers ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Il vous est impossible de faire comme tout le monde. Tous les autres élèves n'ayant pas eu Optimal à leur BUSE doivent se faire une raison, mais pas vous ! Vous êtes bien trop important pour cela ! Il paraît que…

-Severus !interrompit le professeur Licorne. Vous m'aviez promis votre salle de cours ! Je me serai installé dans mon bureau si j'avais su que vous…

-J'y vais, coupa Rogue. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de patience et vous, dit-il en se retournant vers Harry, beaucoup de chance !

Et il sortit en faisant claquer la porte.

-Bien ! Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en très bonne entente avec le professeur Rogue ! Nous continuerons donc nos cours dans mon bureau.

Elle lui sourit, comme pour s'excuser de l'attitude du professeur, et commença son cours.

-Je vous ai préparé un petit questionnaire afin de vérifier vos connaissances. Vous avez une heure.

Harry voulut prendre la feuille que lui tendait son professeur mais quelque chose attira son attention. Sur la main qui lui tendait le bout de parchemin se trouvait une magnifique bague représentant deux serpents enlacés tenant, entre leurs langues fourchues, un splendide rubis. Harry était comme hypnotisé par leur beauté. Il fut même tenté de parler aux serpents tellement ceux-ci paraissaient vivant, jusque dans leurs yeux étincelants. La voix du professeur Licorne le sortit de ses rêveries :

-Mr Potter !

Gêné, il s'empressa de saisir la feuille tout en rougissant. Q'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Un dernier regard vers la bague lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance. _Une alliance ?_ Il se concentra sur sa feuille et la lut. Toutes les questions étaient du genre :

_Comment s'appelle l'antidote du poison Bohardic ?_

_Comment fonctionne-t-il ?_

_Comment se fabrique-t-il ?_

_Donnez les noms des deux alchimistes l'ayant découvert ?_

Il essaya de répondre aux questions mais, à la fin de l'heure, il lui manquait plusieurs réponses.

-Vous avez fini ?

-Oui.

-Bien ! Nous allons le corriger ensemble. Vous prendrez des notes, ainsi, vous rattraperez un possible retard très rapidement. Allons y !

Il leur fallut une heure de plus pour revoir tout ce qui manquait à Harry, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur cours de potion de sa vie.

-Prochain cours, samedi prochain, dans mon bureau !

-D'accord. Merci !

Harry avait programmé la sélection de quiddich pour le jeudi soir. D'habitude, peu de monde répondait à l'appel et les sélections ne duraient que quelques minutes, pourtant, il y avait un monde fou sur le terrain ce soir là.

-C'est parce que c'est _toi_ le capitaine, lui dit Hermione.

-Génial !répondit Harry, exaspéré.

Il chercha des yeux une personne connue. Il aperçut Angelina et Katie au loin et il courut les rejoindre.

-Salut !

-Salut !répondirent-elle. Il semblerait que le quiddich ait plus de succès que d'habitude. A moins…que ce ne soit toi !

-En attendant, ça va être dure pour départager tout ça !

-Oh !plaisanta Katie. Pas si dure que ça ! Je te pari que la moitié ne savent pas décoller !

-Ce qui nous facilitera la tâche, continua Angelina, vu qu'on compte bien être reprise dans l'équipe.

-Bien sûr que vous serez reprises !

Puis il se tourna vers les autres.

-Bon ! Silence tout le monde ! Positionnez-vous tous autour du terrain ! Au coup de sifflet, décollez et faites deux tours de terrain !

Comme Katie l'avait prévu, plus de la moitié ne décollèrent pas où tombèrent avant d'accomplir les deux tours.

-Ceux qui sont tombés, ou pire, qui n'ont pas réussit à décoller, dehors !cria Harry.

Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour former une équipe valable. Hermione, en tant que préfète en chef, s'occupait de vider le terrain des premières années, venues uniquement pour voir Harry.

Celui-ci était assez fier de son équipe. Ron, grâce à un sans faute, fut prit en tant que gardien. Ginny et un autre type du nom de Jordan, remplacèrent Fred et Georges en tant que batteurs. Tous les poursuiveurs étaient nouveaux à part Angelina et Katie, évidemment reprisent dans l'équipe.

Ils avaient tous des progrès à faire mais, côté quiddich, l'année s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Les vacances de la Toussaint approchaient et déjà les élèves étaient surchargés de travail scolaire. Harry avait du mal à s'en sortir entre les devoirs, les cours particuliers et les entraînements de quiddich. Seule Hermione, qui pourtant avait beaucoup plus de cours que Harry et Ron réunis, semblait se débrouiller convenablement. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas encore allés voir Hagrid. Ron grimaça :

-Il peut nous comprendre ! On a trop de trucs à faire !

-J'ai peur qu'il nous en veuille, insista Hermione.

-Elle a raison Ron, dit Harry. On devrait aller le voir !

Ron soupira et alla chercher son manteau. _Décidément, il n'avait jamais le dernier mot ! _

Bien que le soir soit déjà bien avancé, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid.

-Qui c'est que c'est à cette heure ?se demanda Hagrid en entendant frapper à sa porte.

-C'est nous Hagrid !crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

-Vous auriez pu venir me voir plus tôt !grogna-t-il pour la forme.

-Désolé Hagrid !implora Hermione. On a eu tellement de travail ! On nous a surchargé dès le premier jour !

-Mff…Pas moi, hein ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione comprirent tout de suite l'allusion. Aucun des trois ne suivait le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Il faut pas nous en vouloir, reprit Harry car il était bien connu que Hermione mentait très mal, on adorait vos cours ! Malheureusement, on avait vraiment pas la place dans nos emploi du temps.

Hagrid les dévisagea une dernière fois d'un air septique.

-Bon, finit-il par dire, c'est pas grave ! Quelqu'un veut du thé ?

Et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, une tasse fumante à la main. Un silence gêné s'installa très vite. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire. C'est Hermione qui parla la première :

-Hagrid, comment trouvez-vous notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire ! Mais pourquoi Hermione sortait-elle ça _maintenant_ ?

-Oh ! Licorne ! On la connaissait déjà avant !répondit Hagrid sans s'apercevoir du trouble de Harry.

-Vous la connaissiez ?continua Hermione.

-Oui. C'est une amie de Dumbledore. Une sorcière très puissante, à ce qui parait. Elle faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Elle _faisait_ parti ?

-Elle a quitté l'Ordre peu avant…vous savez…la nuit où les parents de Harry…Enfin bref ! Elle est partie du jour au lendemain. Je crois qu'elle avait des problèmes de santé. Seul Dumbledore savait. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, jusqu'à la rentrée !

-Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda Harry qui ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion.

-Bien sûr ! Elle se souvenait de moi. Une femme très gentille, cette Licorne.

Harry voulait en savoir plus. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté l'Ordre ? Etait-elle un agent double ? Dumbledore était-il au courant, comme le pensait Hagrid ?

Malheureusement, Hagrid semblait avoir dit tout ce qu'il savait car la conversation dériva peu à peu vers une nouvelle espèce de dragon découverte au Pérou.

Une fois rentrés grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, les trois adolescents allèrent vite se coucher, des questions plein la tête.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Ceci est un petit chapitre de transition pour un chapitre très important, le chapitre suivant !

Mais pour l'obtenir…

**! REVIEWS !**

**Ça sera mon cadeau de noël !**

Une petite citation que je viens de trouver dans une papillote (miam !miam !) :

_« L'orthographe est une science qui consiste à écrire les mots d'après l'œil et non d'après l'oreille. »_

Ambrose Bierce

Pleins de bisous et surtout **BONNE ANNEE** et **JOYEUX NOËL**,

_Licorne_


	5. Trouvailles 1ère partie

Coucou tous le monde !

Je vous envoie cette **première partie** (il y en auras une deuxième !) du chapitre 5 : « Trouvailles ». Comme son nom l'indique : il y a du nouveau ! C'est une partie délicate de l'histoire, j'espère que j'ai réussi à la rendre intéressante !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre5 : Trouvailles (1ère partie)

Quelques jours après leur visite chez Hagrid, alors que Harry et Ron déjeunaient tranquillement, Hermione arriva à la table des Griffondores, essoufflée, un parchemin à la main.

-J'ai trouvé, chuchota-t-elle en cachant mal son excitation. J'ai trouvé !

-Et qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?demanda Ron.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et, voyant que tous les regards la fixaient, elle grimaça en faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il valait mieux aller discuter ailleurs. Ron et lui s'empressèrent donc de manger et rejoignirent Hermione dans le couloir. Comme on était samedi et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, ils s'installèrent dans le parc. Une fois à l'écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes, Hermione s'expliqua enfin.

-J'ai _presque_ trouvé pourquoi le professeur Licorne a quitté l'Ordre, il y a à peu près seize ans.

-_Presque_ ?ricana Ron.

Mais Harry, beaucoup moins préoccupé par le _presque_ que son ami, saisit le bout de parchemin que lui tendait Hermione. Il s'agissait d'une page déchirée de journal intime.

_15 juin 1991_

_Ca y est ! J'ai quitté l'Ordre. Je suis un peu déboussolée mais Dumbledore dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour tout le monde. Je n'ai pas dit au revoir aux autres. Je sais pourtant que certains vont mourir et que je ne l'ai reverrais jamais. Moi aussi peut-être. Les mangemorts seront bientôt au courant de mon départ. Vont-ils obtenir l'ordre de me tuer ? Tom sait-il que _

L'écriture fine s'arrêtait là, la page étant déchirée à cet endroit précis. Harry retourna le bout de parchemin. De la même écriture fine mais avec une encre de couleur différente, il était écrit :

_Sous l'aile dorée du dragon_

Harry tendit le morceau de parchemin à Ron. Ils attendirent en silence qu'il ait fini de lire.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé, Hermione ?demanda enfin Harry.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de tout expliquer :

-J'ai demandé au professeur Licorne l'autorisation de faire des recherches dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, pour soi-disant un « travail de recherche complémentaire sur la magie bleue ». Et oui ! Elle m'a donné elle-même les clés de son passé ! J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'agit bien de son journal intime. J'ai trouvé ce morceau déchiré dans un livre sur la magie bleue. Je pense que « Sous l'aile dorée du dragon » est une indication pour trouver le journal en entier. Il doit être caché dans la réserve. Je vais m'activer à le chercher et j'espère que vous m'aiderez !

-Tu crois que Tom, c'est Tom Jedusor ?demanda Ron.

-Ca parait plutôt logique, murmura Hermione en pleines réflexions.

-C'est bizarre, remarqua Harry en relisant la page déchirée, on dirait qu'elle a plus peur des mangemorts que de Voldemort lui-même. Regardez ! « Vont-ils _obtenir_ l'ordre de me tuer ? ».

-C'est vrai, approuva Ron, c'est l'impression que cela donne.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est dangereuse ?demanda d'un coup Hermione, sortant de ses rêveries.

Personne ne répondit. Comment savoir ?songea Harry. Si elle n'avait pas été un si bon professeur, il était prêt à parier qu'il aurait était plus méfiant. Mais voilà, elle enseignait la défense contre les forces du Mal avec un réel talent, lui donnait des cours particuliers de Potion (qu'il appréciait en plus !) afin qu'il puisse devenir Aurore et enfin, Dumbledore avait confiance en elle. Comment savoir qui elle était vraiment ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne purent se rendre à la réserve avant les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, afin de rechercher activement le journal.

Les deux premiers jours, ils les passèrent à la réserve, Hermione et Ron cherchant dans les livres sur les dragons et Harry dans ceux qui s'intéressaient à la magie bleue.

En vain.

Ils s'accordèrent le troisième jour comme jour de repos (où ils firent leur innombrables devoirs de vacances !) et ne retournèrent à la bibliothèque que le quatrième matin.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, Harry s'énerva et ferma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il lisait (La naissance de la magie bleue, de Enairva Lemonde). Un nuage de poussière s'éleva alors, ce qui le fit enrager encore plus.

-Arrête toi deux secondes, proposa Hermione en le regardant d'un air inquiet (pour le livre ou pour ses nerfs ?).

N'en pouvant plus, Harry s'allongea sur le sol froid, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit un magnifique dragon or et rouge. Il cligna des yeux, croyant à une hallucination, mais, rien à faire, le dragon l'observait toujours de ses yeux flamboyants. Comprenant enfin qu'il venait d'élucider la clé du mystère, il sursauta, se releva et fixa le plafond en criant :

-J'ai trouvé !

Ses deux amis levèrent les yeux vers le plafond pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ils virent alors un somptueux dragon peint, les ailes déployées et la gueule ouverte vers un ciel étoilé. Une de ses ailes était entièrement recouverte d'or, l'autre d'argent. Le reste du dragon, sa tête imposante et son corps massif, était un mélange de pourpre, d'or et d'argent.

Le spectacle était presque aveuglant.

-Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt !s'exclama Hermione.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Déjà, il se précipitait vers l'aile dorée du dragon. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dessous, il chercha autour de lui une cachette où dissimuler un journal intime. Hermione, qui courait le rejoindre, lui cria de chercher au sol. Harry s'accroupit et observa les dalles. L'une d'elles était cassée. Il la souleva. Un petit cahier relié de cuire était caché dessous.

-On l'a trouvé, murmura-t-il. On la trouvé…

Vu sa terrible impatience, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de laisser à Harry le journal intime afin qu'il puisse le lire en premier.

-Je n'ai qu'à vous le lire à haute voix, proposa-t-il.

-Mauvaise idée, répondit Hermione, on pourrait nous surprendre. On aurait pu s'installer dans le parc mais il neige, alors, lis le premier…Mais dépêche toi et raconte nous ce que tu as lu au fur et à mesure !

Harry accepta et alla s'installer confortablement sur son lit pour commencer à lire. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la première page…

_Journal intime de Lucifène Licorne Jedusor_

_11 mai 1991_

_Je me fais rire toute seule. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai décidé d'écrire un journal intime, moi qui n'ai jamais pu le faire à douze ans. Mais peut-être qu'à douze ans je n'avais rien à dire, peut-être qu'à treize, si on m'avait tendu un cahier semblable à celui-ci, j'aurais écris un livre. Peut-être pas._

_Jusqu'à mes treize ans, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de très spécial dans ma vie et j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Toujours. Ma mère était une sorcière douée et mon père un moldu sans importance, parti peu après ma naissance. J'ai donc vécu seule avec ma mère pendant treize ans. _

_Quand elle est morte, on m'a placé dans un orphelinat moldu. Il n'existait pas d'orphelinat sorcier alors._

_C'est là que j'ai rencontré Tom._

_Tom était la terreur de l'orphelinat. Il faisait peur à tout le monde. _

_Sauf à moi. _

_Je veux dire, il me faisait peur (malgré ses trois ans de moins) mais je m'efforçais de lui cacher. Il détestait ça. Cela blessait son orgueil._

_J'ai toujours été ainsi. Ma mère disait que j'exploitais les faiblesses des autres. Le point faible de Tom était son orgueil, et sa peur de la mort, mais cela je ne l'ai compris que plus tard._

_Un jour, Tom a reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Quand j'ai vu le sceau de l'école, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Une telle lettre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Tom était un sorcier. Un sorcier ! Je suis tombé malade. On était à deux semaines de la rentrée et je restais dans mon lit, je ne mangeais plus. J'avais peur. Il me semblait que c'était la pire chose qu'il soit arrivé au monde. A cette époque, si j'avais raconté à quelqu'un mes craintes, il m'aurait ri au nez. Et maintenant…Maintenant, il s'en mordrait les dents._

_Je me rappelle qu'il est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Il m'avait semblé l'avoir fermé à clé, mais après tout, il était sorcier._

_Il s'est assit sur le bord de mon lit et il m'a dit :_

_-Pourquoi tu ne manges plus ?_

_Je n'ai pas répondu. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai pratiqué quelque chose dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom, mais où je me montrais particulièrement douée pour une enfant de treize ans : la légilimencie._

_J'ai sondé ses pensés. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur. Peur… pour moi ?de moi ?_

_Il a posé sa main sur mon front et il a dit :_

_-Tu as de la fièvre._

_J'ai fermé les yeux. Je l'ai entendu fouillé dans ma chambre. Ensuite, il a dût trouver ma baguette et mes affaires de sorcellerie car il m'a demandé :_

_-Tu es une sorcière ?_

_Comme je ne répondais pas, il a continué :_

_-Je le savais ! Avec un nom comme le tien, on ne peut être qu'une sorcière. Lucifène Licorne…Plutôt bizarre comme nom, non ? Au fait ! Moi aussi, je suis un sorcier !_

_-Je sais…J'ai vu la lettre._

_J'aurais employé le même ton pour annoncer la fin du monde. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu._

_-C'est…C'est pour ça que tu es malade ? Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne plus être l'unique sorcière de l'orphelinat ?_

_L'unicité, une idée bien à lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu être unique. Jamais._

_-Non. J'ai peur que tu utilises tes pouvoirs magiques contre les autres enfants de l'orphelinat._

_Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant peser le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il allait prendre._

_-Je te promets que non, je ne les utiliserais jamais contre eux._

_Il a tenu sa promesse. J'ai même entendu parler d'une moldu, attaquée par des mangemorts puis, finalement, épargnée. Elle s'appelait Nina Smith. Elle était à l'orphelinat avec nous._

_11 mai 1991_

_Il est presque minuit et j'observe encore le ciel étoilé depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je connais le nom des étoiles par cœur. Elles ont toutes un rôle important dans l'Ancienne magie. L'autre jour, le ministère a décrété que l'Ancienne magie s'appellerait la magie bleue. Les idiots ! Ils ne sont même pas capables d'arrêter Lord Voldemort et ils se permettent de changer le nom d'une force qui existe depuis la nuit des temps, bien avant la création de la terre, des étoiles et de tout ce qui compose ce monde !_

_Enfin ! Si j'utilisais ce cahier pour marquer tout ce que le ministère fait de stupide et d'incohérent, j'ai bien peur que les pages noirciraient plus vite que prévu…_

_Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit hier. Ce n'était pas mon but de raconter ma vie de A à Z, mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas à quoi cela pourra me servir…Sauf, peut-être, à mieux comprendre ma propre vie._

_Tom est entré à Serpentard alors que moi, j'étais à Serdaigle. Il fut vite très entouré, les gens l'adoraient, l'admiraient et le craignaient. Les professeurs aussi, et il était constamment couvert d'éloges, alors que j'était considéré comme une élève sans la moindre importance, malgré de bons résultats. Seul Dumbledore, alors professeur de métamorphoses, s'intéressait à moi et me donna, par la suite, des information très importantes sur l'Ancienne magie._

_Parfois, Tom venait me voir. Nos rapports froids et distants de l'orphelinat changèrent du tout au tout. Il se montrait plutôt gentil et attentif avec moi et se considérait, malgré ses trois ans de moins, comme mon 'grand frère' adoptif. Je me souviens d'une fois où un professeur m'avait enlevé dix points parce que 'j'avais parlé à ma voisine', alors que je n'avais même pas ouvert la bouche. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire mais le professeur ne voulut rien entendre. Je sortit de la pièce en pleurant et me heurtais à quelqu'un. C'était Tom. Le lendemain, le professeur me restitua mes dix points… avec des excuses ! Je n'ose pas penser à ce que Tom lui a dit ou lui a fait !_

_A la fin de ma scolarité, j'ai découvert l'Ancienne magie. J'ai développé une véritable passion, lisant tous les livres de Poudlard sur ce sujet et parlant des heures avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et puis je suis parti à la recherche de plus grandes connaissances. En Australie, en Indes, en Chine, Au Japon…pendant cinq ans._

_Ces cinq années, il me semble que c'était une autre vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pendant mon absence._

_Malheureusement, il n'en avait tourné que plus vite et quand je suis rentrée, l'Angleterre vivait déjà sous la terreur. Cette terreur avait un nom que personne ne voulait prononcer, si bien qu'il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour l'entendre, juste ces deux mots : Lord Voldemort._

_Il voulait régner sur un empire dont les fondements seraient la magie noire et donc la mort et le cahot. Partout, lui et ses partisans, les mangemorts, semaient le désordre. Ils voulaient « nettoyer » le monde des moldus et des sangs « impures ». Il fallait l'arrêter et je croyais sincèrement pouvoir le faire._

_Il y a juste une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Une chose qui m'est tombée dessus comme une gifle._

_Il m'a fallut quatre mois pour trouver le repère de Voldemort. Un vrai jeu d'enfant, trop simple pour être vrai. Je présentais qu'il savait que j'étais là et qu'il m'attendait. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de poursuivre. _

_Il vivait sous la ville de Londres, qu'il avait aménagé telle un véritable palais. Celui-ci débouchaient un peu partout dans la ville et leur permettaient de se déplacer sans être vu et de disparaître de la même manière après un crime._

_Une fois dans le sanctuaire du seigneur des ténèbres, il me restais à me trouver devant lui, de préférence seule. Pendant une semaine, j'espionnai le moindre de ses gestes. Je réussis enfin l'exploit de le trouver seulement avec un vampire, un matin, dans une grande salle où il se trouvait souvent, lui et ses mangemorts. Bien sûr, je n'étais jamais rentré dans la salle et, bien que je la devinais grande, je fus époustouflé par sa taille. Etant sous le sol, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais l'immense lustre qui l'ornait diffusait une lumière si intense qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour que mes yeux s'y habituent. A part le lustre, tout était de pierre et la salle ne contenait qu'une petite table, ce qui renforçait cette impression d'immensité._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux du petit cahier, remplit d'excitation. La salle que décrivait Licorne était celle qu'il avait vue dans son rêve, il en était sûr. Il respira afin d'apaiser le rythme de son cœur, puis il reprit sa lecture.

_Comme prévu, il y avait deux hommes dans la salle. Un vampire, assit à la table, et un autre homme, qui devait être Voldemort, mais dont je ne regardai pas le visage. En me voyant entrer, le présumé Voldemort lança d'une voix glaciale au vampire de partir. Celui-ci se dirigea lentement vers une porte à ma droite, menant certainement dans une petite pièce adjacente. Je sentis les yeux de Voldemort me fixer intensément. Sans attendre plus, je formais dans ma tête le sortilège qui, je l'espérais, provoquerait sa mort. Une voix incroyablement douce me sortit de ma concentration._

_-Regarde moi._

_Sa voix m'aimantait et, inexorablement, mes yeux remontaient le long de son corps, jusqu'à son visage. _

_C'était Tom Jedusor._

_Tom, la terreur de l'orphelinat._

_Jedusor, la star de Poudlard._

_Le pauvre orphelin qui m'aimait bien._

_Le descendant de Salazard Serpentard, aussi ambitieux et avide de pouvoir que son ancêtre._

_Je me suis vite ressaisit. Je ne crois même pas avoir montré un quelconque signe de surprise. _

_-Bonjour Lucifène, dit-il n'étant pas sûr d'être reconnut._

_-Bonjour Tom, répondis-je pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais reconnut mais que cela ne changeait absolument rien._

_Bien sûr, pour moi, cela changeait absolument tout._

_-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_-Je suis venu te tuer._

_-Me tuer ? Et pourquoi cela ?demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Pour sauver le monde de ton emprise dont il ne résultera que le cahot et la destruction._

_-Pour sauver le monde, donc ?_

_-Et te sauver toi-même, répondis-je._

_-C'est très gentil de ta part, ricana-t-il, mais je ne crois pas que tu le feras._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce- que tu me ressembles trop._

_Moi ? Lui ressembler ? Devant mon étonnement plus qu'évident, il se justifia._

_-Bien sûr ! Ta mère, une sorcière très douée, ton père, un moldu stupide et prétentieux qui part avant même ta naissance, bonne élève, très belle, passionnée par une autre magie que la magie blanche…_

_-Ne confond pas l'Ancienne magie et la magie noire !_

_-…Tu parcours le monde à la recherche de ta destiné, continua-t-il sans faire attention à la coupure, et tu finis là, dans le sous-sol de Londres !_

_-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de ta part !_

_-Et pourtant, dans deux secondes, tu vas entendre quelque chose qui va te paraître encore plus stupide, même si c'est la pure vérité. Je t'aime._

_Nerveusement, j'ai ricané et je l'ai regardé au plus profond de ses yeux. Ce que j'ai vu m'a fait peur, une peur incontrôlable qui me prenait la gorge et m'étouffait. _

_Il ne mentait pas. _

_Lui, le mage noir ayant voué sa vie à la haine et au Mal, il m'aimait et moi, GÔENL°UNE croyant en la supériorité de l'amour et du Bien, je le haïssais. La peur se transforma en picotements qui parcoururent mon corps en partant de la gorge et en se dirigeant lentement vers mes pieds. Puis, les images qui allaient de mes yeux à mon cerveau se brouillèrent, les couleurs fondirent comme une glace au soleil et le néant m'enveloppa et m'engloutit, comme un lion affamé. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je m'évanouissais, et c'est l'impression que cela me donna, une sensation de vide._

_Je me suis réveillée dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Rien que le fait d'être en vie me révolta. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tué ? Cherchait-il à m'humilier ? Les deux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés me revinrent violemment en mémoire._

_« Je t'aime »_

_Je décidais de laisser tout cela de côté pour me concentrer uniquement sur des questions de survie comme : où étais-je ? Comment sortir ? Que faire ? D'un geste brusque, j'écartais les draps et bondit sur mes pieds. J'observais la pièce qui m'entourait. C'était une petite pièce carrée, aux murs de pierres. Sur un des murs se tenait un tapis représentant un serpent enlaçant un rubis. C'était une pièce douillette et chaude. Il y avait même une robe neuve sur une chaise ! La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, cela m'a rendu hystérique. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je l'ai jeté rageusement par terre. Je fixais un instant la porte, la croyant fermée et cherchant le meilleur moyen de l'ouvrir. Curieusement, elle s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance. Je n'étais pas enfermée._

_-S'il na t'as pas enfermé c'est que tu n'as aucune chance de sortir vivante de ce labyrinthe, grommelai-je pour moi-même._

_Par réflexe, ma main chercha anxieusement ma baguette. Et si il me l'avait enlevée ? Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors que ma main se serrait sur le précieux objet. J'hésitais tout de même un instant avant de sortir, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Attendre sagement ? Certainement pas ! _

_La chambre donnait sur un long et étroit couloir de pierre que j'empruntais d'un pas vif et décidé. La magie me guidant, il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour me retrouver dans la grande salle de la veille (Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti sans demander mon reste ?). Tom s'y trouvait aussi, ainsi que le vampire de la veille. Ils parlaient, ou plutôt Tom parlait d'une voix glaciale et l'autre, tremblant, écoutait en tentant vainement de placer une phrase, certainement pour se justifier d'une quelconque erreur. Dès mon premier pas dans la vaste pièce, le silence se fit et les deux « hommes» (les vampires et les tueurs sont-ils des Hommes ?) se tournèrent vers moi. Tom souriait. Par la barbe de merlin Tom ME souriait!_

_A cette instant, toute mon assurance s'est évanouit, me laissant seule et tremblante (dans la tête et le cœur seulement ! Je ne laisse jamais mes faiblesses à découvert !). D'un geste de la main, Tom chassa le vampire. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas…_

_Pourquoi moi ? POURQUOI ?_

_-Bien dormi ?demanda-t-il, toujours avec cette espèce de sourire au coin des lèvres._

_Pendant un instant, je cru qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, il me fallut très vite accepter l'évidence. Il n'y avait que nous deux dans la pièce, il ME parlait ! A MOI !_

_C'était un tyran. Il tuait les hommes, les femmes et les enfant, moldus ou sorciers. Je venais pour le tuer. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il me disait « Je t'aime », me souriait et me demandait si j'avais bien dormi. COMME SI ON ETAIT DANS UN HÔTEL 4 ETOILES ! _

(A suivre…)

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Questions, remarques, suggestions…**REVIEWS** !

Encore Bonne Année !

Biz !

Licorne


	6. Trouvailles: 2ème partie

Salut tout le monde!

Je poste très rapidement parce que les deux parties du chapitre « Trouvailles » sont vraiment indissociables ! Comme je disais pour la première partie : c'est un passage très important (et plutôt délicat à écrire) de l'histoire ! Donc toutes vos remarques ou suggestions visant à l'améliorer sont les bienvenues !

Dites moi si vous avez aimé/pas aimé !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre6 : Trouvailles (2ème partie)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………... Petit éclaircissement : Vous avez sans doute remarquez que Harry ne fait aucun commentaire sur sa lecture ? C'est parce qu'il est complètement subjugué par l'histoire de Lucifène ! Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il lit un journal _intime_, contenant l'histoire d'une vie _privée_ ! (Aucune morale ce gamin ! lol)

Petit rappel :_ « Je venais pour le tuer. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il me disait « Je t'aime », me souriait et me demandait si j'avais bien dormi. COMME SI ON ETAIT DANS UN HÔTEL 4 ETOILES ! »_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A des moments comme celui-ci, seule la violence soulage. Je lui ai envoyé un sort de mon invention équivalent à une bonne gifle. La main sur sa joue devenue rouge, il a titubé._

_-Très bien dormi, merci !lui répondis-je sur un ton menaçant._

_-Je m'en sort plutôt bien ! Tu étais quand même venu me tuer !ricana-t-il, l'effet de surprise passé._

_-Et je suis toujours là pour ça !_

_Mon ton était sans réplique mais au fond, je n'en étais plus très sûre._

_-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Viens plutôt m'aider à tuer le vampire qui attend à côté !_

_-Quoi ? (Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?)_

_- C'est un vulgaire messager, commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même, j'avais demandé un chef pour venir négocier…_

_-Quoi ? (Il n'a pas dû m'entendre!)_

_-Maudits vampires !_

_-Tu…Tu veux que…que je t'aide ? Alors que…Mais !_

_Il s'est retourné et…Il a de nouveau sourit !_

_-Exactement !_

_J'allais craquer ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'on soit amis, que je l'aide ? Etait-il devenu fou ? A moins que ce soit moi ? Que cherchait-il exactement ? Etait-ce une ruse ou croyait-il sincèrement que j'étais de son côté? Jouait-il sur mes points faibles –mes nerfs- pour me voir me rendre à genou ? Ou voulait-il que je le crois quand il me disait qu'on se ressemblait ? Qu'il…m'aimait ? J'allais craquer ! Me rendre ! _

_NON !_

_Non ! Je valais mieux que ça ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Tant que j'étais dans ce souterrain, j'étais prisonnière. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et je ne voyais qu'une seule solution…rentrer dans son jeu._

_-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? (Je voulais bien rentrer dans son jeu –pas très drôle d'ailleurs comme jeu !- mais pas les yeux fermés non plus !) _

_-Parce que je te le demande au lieu de te l'ordonner, dit-il en me tendant un pieu en bois._

_-Ce qui est très inhabituelle._

_Et je pris le pieu dans ma main. (De toute façon j'ai horreur des vampires.)_

_-Tu tues les vampires avec des pieux en bois ?demandai-je sur un ton indignée._

_-Tu as une meilleure idée ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me débarrasser du vampire (NdA : digne de Buffy ! petit clin d'œil à _**Faith-therenegade ;**_). Je crois même avoir impressionné Tom avec mon sortilège d'Ancienne magie et curieusement cela me fit plaisir…Je me sentais puissante et invincible. J'obtenais enfin une sorte de reconnaissance de ma force et de ma puissance. J'avoue avoir même pris plaisir à tuer le vampire sous les yeux ébahi de Tom…Je savais que ces sentiments n'étaient pas dignes de moi mais ils m'apportaient…Je ne sais pas comment le décrire…une sorte de fierté, de joie malsaine mais puissante : Je venais de franchir mon premier pas vers le Mal, tout simplement._

_Le Mal est une sorte de précipice, un gouffre immense et sans fond. Il intrigue, fascine, interroge, met à vif votre curiosité, c'est dangereux, vous le savez ! On vous l'a répété tellement de fois ! Depuis votre enfance, on vous le rabâche sans cesse ! Mais le regarder de loin, un jour, ne vous suffit plus… Vous vous approchez. Oh ! Juste pour voir comment c'est en bas ! Mais vous ne voyez pas le bas : c'est trop haut ! Vous êtes pris de vertige, la tête vous tourne…Ce n'est pas que le fait que ce soit haut qui vous fait cet effet, c'est aussi cette incroyable beauté…Et ce sentiment de puissance encore et toujours ! D'où vous êtes, vous surplombez le monde ! C'est tellement beau ! Vous pensez à l' « éventualité » de vous approchez un peu plus, un tout petit peu ! Pourquoi vous à t'on interdit de venir voir ? C'est tellement beau ! Pourquoi vous empêcher de vivre ce bonheur pur et simple que vous ressentez ? La vie est tellement simple ici et tellement compliqué là-bas ! Vous restez plus ou moins longtemps au bord du gouffre et puis si vous ne faites pas demi-tour, un jour, vous sautez. Tout est merveilleux pendant cette chute ! Vos sentiment n'ont plus rien à voir avec ceux d'avant ! Peur, insécurité, fragilité, tristesse ? Non ! Confiance, invulnérabilité, puissance ! Mais c'est une chute…Et même si le gouffre vous paraissait sans fond, vous vous écrasez un jour car tout à une fin. Et alors vous payez d'avoir sauté ! Car le gouffre reprend tout ce qu'il vous avait offert aussi rapidement et facilement que le vent soulève les feuilles mortes et les emmène au loin… _

_Ma chute à moi commença par ce qui suivit la mort du vampire : un cadeau ! Un collier, plus précisément. Un collier magnifique, de la forme d'un serpent d'argent aux yeux d'émeraude. Un cadeau de Tom que je n'aurais pas dû accepter…mais que j'acceptai avec plaisir ! _

_15 mai 1991_

_Rien que de penser à la suite de mon histoire, un frisson glacé, chargé de remord et de haine contre moi-même, me foudroie. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver. A vrai dire, je ne voyais que deux échappatoires à cette histoire : la mort ou la vie sauve. Sans m'attarder sur les milliers de couloirs permettant d'atteindre ces deux issus. Ce que je pouvais être naïve ! Finalement je ne suis pas morte mais ma vie est-elle vraiment sauve ? Cela reste à prouver…On m'appelle ! (NdA : L'appelez pas sinon on aura pas la suite !)_

_Plus tard dans la journée _

_En parlant de chemins… J'ai certainement emprunté le plus dangereux et le plus séduisant qu'il soit. En quelques jours de captivité, je me suis laissé envoûter tant par le démon qu'était devenu Tom que par ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Je suis devenue la femme de Lord Voldemort._

_25 mai 1991_

_Encore une nuit blanche…Pourquoi le sommeil me fuit-il ? Question stupide ! Comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse ! Alors je te prends, toi, un cahier, mon journal, comme si tu pouvais me comprendre, m'aider…_

_Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit ! Je vais donc tenter de relater les (récents) évènements de la nuit où j'ai compris mon erreur._

_Tom -je l'ai toujours nommé ainsi- et moi étions en route pour Poudlard. C'était une nuit sombre, sans lune et glacée. Un vent violent emportait tout sur son passage et couchait les arbres au sol. Je me rappelle même avoir dû courir après une de mes boucles d'oreilles s'étant envolée, en vain._

_-J'adorais cette boucle !grimaçai-je, très en colère après le vent qui l'avait emmené au loin avant de me laisser le temps de lancer un sort d'attraction._

_-Tais-toi !cria Tom, trop nerveux pour s'intéresser à mon bijou._

_-C'est un ordre ? (Je supporte très mal les ordres)_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Non, c'est une proposition amicale !_

_Mais il s'arrêta de parler car les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie étaient en vue. Cela ne me laissa pas indifférente, une vague de sentiments contraires déferla dans mon cœur. J'observais Tom mais son visage, transformé par une pratique intensive de la magie noire, était impassible. Nous entrâmes dans le parc._

_-Enfin, murmura-t-il, je vais tuer le grand Dumbledore._

_Sa voix trahissait son excitation et son impatience. Avec un pincement au cœur, je me souvins que c'était lui, Dumbledore, qui m'avait fait découvrir la magie bleue…_

_-Et moi ?demandai-je pour la forme. Puisque c'est toi qui le tues, je fais quoi, moi ?_

_Il sourit et répondit que je n'avais qu'à regarder. Je fis celle qui était outrée mais j'étais plus soulagée qu'autre chose. Je ne me sentais pas de tuer moi-même Dumbledore…_

_La château était complètement vide d'élèves étant donné que nous étions au mois de juillet (Le temps était vraiment détraqué cette année ! Peut-être à cause de taux élevé de magie noire dans l'air ?). Il fut très simple d'arriver jusqu'à Dumbledore. J'en fus presque déçu. Bien sûr, les nombreux portraits que nous croisâmes mirent tout de suite au courant le sage de notre arrivé, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il le sauver ?_

_Il nous attendait assit derrière son bureau, les bras croisés. Je sentis l'énervement presque électrique de Tom face à une telle attitude. L'indifférence, le détachement total du vieux me fit sourire…On ne pouvait nier qu'il était doué ! Un peu plus et Tom lui sautait à la gorge pour l'étrangler !_

_-Bonjour Tom !_

_Une voix joyeuse, un sourire aux lèvres…Je vis le poing de Tom se crisper. Cachée sous ma capuche, le vieux directeur ne pouvait deviner qui j'étais. Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je me sentais comme une moldue sur le point d'annoncer à ces parents son mariage avec un sorcier (NdA : ça veux dire qu'elle se sent mal !). Je retirais lentement ma capuche…_

_A la vue de mon visage, Dumbledore perdu son sourire (au grand plaisir de Tom) et recula d'un pas. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix me parut chaleureuse, douce et peinée :_

_-Ainsi les rumeurs étaient fondées ! Vous ! Lucifène, passionnée de magie bleue et ayant toujours eu ma plus haute estime, vous avez rejoint le mage noir… _

_Sa voix se brisa une courte seconde me laissant frappée par la pointe de tristesse qui transperçait dans sa voix. Il reprit par de courtes phrases :_

_-Vous méritiez mieux, Lucifène. Vous étiez tellement douée et intelligente. Vous aviez des projets pour le monde des sorciers. Vous vouliez faire découvrir la magie bleue. Je croyais en vous. Ce que vous faites vous rapporte-il une quelconque satisfaction ? J'ose espérer que non. Un tel avenir s'ouvrait devant vous. Pourquoi ? _

_Ces phrases furent autant de gifles sur mon cœur. J'essayais de repousser les paroles de Dumbledore. J'y mettais toute ma volonté. Ne pas les entendre, ne pas les écouter, ne pas les comprendre, ne pas y réfléchir. Surtout, ne pas y réfléchir. Une satisfaction ? Suis-je satisfaite ? Non ! Ne pas répondre ! Ne pas y réfléchir ! Si…_

_Je sentais mes forces me quitter. Ma vue se brouillait, les couleurs, les formes, les distances, je perdais toutes les notions. Je sentais mon esprit comme aspiré par un tourbillon de sentiments contraires, de questions depuis trop longtemps oubliées, de réponses contradictoires et insuffisantes._

_J'entendis à peine :_

_-Accio collier !_

_Je sentis une pression au niveau de ma nuque et de nouveau tout devint clair, comme après une douche glacée. Je vis le collier offert par Tom atterrir dans la main de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes me fixaient intensément, attendant et craignant le moindre mouvement de ma part. Je fus pris de nausée et, me sentant trop proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je reculai. _

_Ce fut comme un serment brisé._

_Dumbledore me regarda affectueusement alors que Tom me lançait un regard meurtrier qui me glaça. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre._

_Me sentant inutile, je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce, attendant l'issue du combat. Si le Seigneur Noir tuait le directeur, je le rejoindrais et si, au contraire, le vieux sage gagnait le duel, je resterais avec lui. C'était une sorte de pacte approuvé par tous, sans toutefois avoir été clairement formulé. _

_Cette fois encore, Dumbledore fut le vainqueur et Tom dû s'enfuir. Il ne me lança pas même un regard._

_30 mai 1991_

_Peu à peu, avec une lenteur et une douceur calculée, Dumbledore m'ouvrit les yeux sur la terreur et la misère dans laquelle Lord Voldemort avait plongé l'Angleterre. Comme je n'avais nulle part où aller, il m'accueilli à bras ouvert au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le « groupe de rebelles » comme disait Tom. Ici, les gens sont gentils. Ils ne se doutent de rien, s'occupent de moi et me considèrent comme une des leurs. Contrairement aux autres habitants du pays, nous avons constamment de quoi manger et nous vivons dans un luxe relatif. Les nuits sont calmes…sauf quand quelqu'un meurt. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « Un tel meurt de la main de Lucius, un autre de la main de ma chère petite Bella… ». La famille des victimes connaît parfois le nom, je connais le visage, la personnalité…Je me sens coupable._

_11 juin 1991_

_Il faut que je parte ! Par Morgane ! Je les mets tous en danger ! Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de le penser mais ce vieux chnoque est trop confiant. Je connais assez Tom pour savoir qu'il ne se fatigue pas avec des menaces en l'air!_

_Je m'explique. Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de LUI, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Et-Qui-Est-Aussi-Mon-Très-Cher-Mari ! Comment ? Il a utilisé mon hiboux –cette bête est d'une rare intelligence- pour me remettre le message. Malgré les enchantements de Dumbledore, l'oiseau m'a retrouvé et la lettre adressée à « Lucifène Jedusor » est arrivée au Quartier Général, intacte._

_Dumbledore me la tendit, il voulait que je la lise. De mes mains tremblantes, je l'ai ouverte. Une fumée verte s'est échappée de l'enveloppe. De peur, je l'ai lâché et, hypnotisée, j'ai observé son déplacement lent et minutieux. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? La réponse me fut donnée en même temps qu'une autre question. Elle cherchait mon alliance, et s'y entoura délicatement, dégagent une douce chaleur apaisante sur ma main tremblante, mais…Pourquoi ?_

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?demandai-je à Dumbledore de la voix la plus neutre possible._

_-Je l'ignore…Lisez ! La réponse se trouve peut-être dans le message joint à cette…heu…fumée ?_

_En effet, une lettre se trouvait encore dans l'enveloppe au sol. Je l'ouvris._

_(Lettre collée dans le journal)_

Chère Lucifène,

J'écris cette lettre -première et dernière- afin, tu l'auras deviné, de te prévenir que ta trahison ne restera pas impunie...

Mes fidèles t'ont cru morte lorsque je suis rentré seul. Il aurait mieux fallut pour toi que je confirme leurs espérances, à ces jaloux ! Tu aurais dû voir leurs yeux remplit de haine et de colère quand j'ai crié à la trahison ! Il faudra courir vite…

Je leur ai dit d'attendre avant de te traquer. Attendre que je sois sûr que ton choix est définitif. L'est-il ? La petite Bellatrix me supplie de t'épargner. Cette gamine se sent bien seule sans toi pour lui lire des histoires le soir ! Je me moque mais elle pourrait très bien te remplacer très tôt ! Son père veut la marier à Lestrange dès qu'elle aura l'âge. Elle dit que Dumbledore t'as menacé, mais j'étais là et j'ai vu que non. Les autres, au contraire, semble pressés que la chasse commence !

Ton sort est entre tes mains…où plutôt dans la fumée verte de _ta_ main !

_Dans un premier temps, je ne l'ai pas faite lire à Dumbledore et je suis parti, l'air tranquille, la tête haute, devant son regard interrogateur. Je déteste quand ses yeux bleus vous fixent par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et essayent de trouver ce que vous lui cachez ! Mais il m'a rattrapé, le Vieux-Dingue-Qui-Ne-Peut-Pas-Se-Passer-De-La-Verité ! J'ai été bien obligé de lui faire lire la lettre, après tout je suis sous son toit…_

_Quand il l'a eu fini, il a dit :_

-_Je suppose que la fumée verte lui permettra de vous retrouver…_

_Si c'était pour me rassurer, c'est raté !_

_-Et alors ? Je fait quoi, moi ?lui demandai-je, anxieusement._

_-Il est tard. Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher !_

_-Et demain ?_

_-Demain ? Rien de spécial…Ah si ! C'est l'anniversaire de Reylou ! Il faudra le lui fêter…_

_(J'ai failli l'étrangler ! Mais comme je suis une personne civilisée…)_

_-Dumbledore ! Pouvez-vous garder vos discourt complètement hors sujet à d'autres ? Soyez sérieux deux secondes ! Ils veulent me tuer et vous voulez que je fête l'anniversaire de machinchouette ? Répondez moi franchement, par Merlin! Je fais quoi, moi ? _

_-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que vous fassiez quelque chose dans la seconde…Je vais réfléchir à une… solution._

_-Vous allez réfléchir…Génial !grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre._

_Cela fait maintenant deux heure que je re-lis la lettre, complètement désespérée…Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'espère que Dumbledore va prendre au sérieux cette histoire…_

_12 juin 1991_

_Je n'ai pas vu Dumbledore aujourd'hui. J'ai peur. La maison est presque vide est tout est silencieux. Je tremble et fais tout tomber sur mon passage (J'ai même cassé un vase). Je n'arrive ni à dormir, ni à faire quelque chose d'intéressant ou de constructif. Je crois que je vais méditer un peu… _

_13 juin 1991 _

_Toujours aussi silencieux. Toujours aussi peur. Rien à signaler._

_14 juin 1991_

_C'a y est, je vais partir. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourra m'aider de changer de cachette mais Dumbledore m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était Lui qui décidait et que moi…je devais obéir ! Apparemment, je vais chez un alchimiste, un ami de Dumbledore. Je ne connais pas son nom ni où il habite. Je dois partir demain._

Le reste de la page était déchirée. D'un geste vif, Harry saisi le morceau de parchemin qui l'avait aidé à trouver le journal et le repositionna à sa place initiale. Il continua sa lecture, avide de connaître la suite…

_15 juin 1991_

_Ca y est ! J'ai quitté l'Ordre. Je suis un peu déboussolée mais Dumbledore dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour tout le monde. Je n'ai pas dit au revoir aux autres. Je sais pourtant que certains vont mourir et que je ne l'ai reverrais jamais. Moi aussi peut-être. Les mangemorts seront bientôt au courant de mon départ. Vont-ils obtenir l'ordre de me tuer ? Tom sait-il que je suis parti ? Où m'emmène-t-on ?_

_25 juillet 1991_

_Voilà plus d'un mois que je suis dans ma nouvelle « cachette »…qui n'a rien d'une cachette ! Je suis bien chez un alchimiste, à vrai dire, je suis même chez le plus doué qu'il soit. J'ai nommé Mr Nicolas Flamel…le créateur de la pierre philosophale ! Car elle existe vraiment ! Il me l'a montré…Elle est magnifique ! Ma vie ici est un véritable paradis ! Si je faisais tout pour être utile à l'Ordre, ici, je suis nécessaire ! _

_Mr Flamel et sa femme m'ont accueilli à bras ouvert. Mme Flamel et très gentille, attentionnée et tout… Mais son mari est un véritable GE-NI ! Ses connaissances et son intelligence sont incroyables ! Son laboratoire est rempli de choses plus fascinantes les une que les autres et sa bibliothèque est presque plus grande que Poudlard ! (Je n'exagère presque pas !)_

_Une seule petite chose fait encore barrière entre lui et ses futures découvertes fabuleuses…L'Ancienne magie ! _

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire un jour de méchant envers Dumbledore…Je L'A-DO-RE ! Car c'est bien sûr lui qui a parlé de moi (comme une charmante jeune sorcière très puissante et la meilleure en tout ce qui se rapporte à l'Ancienne magie) à Nicolas Flamel ! Et maintenant je suis l'assistante du meilleur alchimiste au monde ! (Oui ! Son assistante !)_

_1 août 1991_

_C'est fabuleux…mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas pouvoir dormir ! Mes cauchemars me hantent encore et toujours…_

_Je vais essayer de me changer les idées en mettant sur papier tous les sorts que j'ai « inventés » grâce aux symboles de l'Ancienne magie. (J'en ai au moins pour toutes mes nuits blanches, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Mais bon…) _

_Equivalent formule : « Inéticibelle »_

_Equivalent symboles : « &°… »_

_Provoque : un bruit assourdissant dans la tête de l'adversaire. Très déstabilisant. Peut s'appliquer sur plusieurs personnes en ajoutant un « ¤ » et en visualisant les personnes concernées. Ne peut pas être utilisé à distance. Marche sur les sourds mais particulièrement dangereux. Attention aux personnes fragiles et aux enfants._

_Equivalent formule : « Tratacime »_

_Equivalent symboles : « I° / »_

_Provoque : un bond prodigieux sur l'utilisateur. Uniquement sur l'utilisateur (personne ayant fait provoquée le sort). Record de 100 mètres. Hauteur selon concentration et puissance. Chute amorti._

_Equivalent formule : « Glissalice »_

_Equivalent symboles : « - »_

_Provoque : une chute de l'adversaire précédée d'une glissade plus où moins longue (selon concentration et puissance). Pas très dangereux._

Harry se rendit compte que les pages suivantes risquaient de ne contenir que des formules d'Ancienne magie, alors il les tourna, cherchant quelque chose de plus intéressant. Il fut attiré par un paragraphe écrit totalement en rouge…

(NdA : Si vous comprenez pas ce qui va suivre : c'est normal ! Harry non plus…lol)

_Secret de la Licorne_

_Symboles : Zaoy, Ghu, Rvi, Sta…en suivant l'ordre des invocations nuit/jour, terre/air, lune/ soleil, Eau/feu…_

_Pas d'équivalence formule. Extrêmement puissant. Haute centration et forte énergie vitale nécessaire._

_Provoque : la mort (peut marcher sur Tom). Inconnue du ministère et de tout Ordres ou gouvernements._

Harry, abasourdi, fixa les sept mots qui avaient fait manquer un ou deux battements à son cœur : _« provoque la mort_ », « _peut marcher sur Tom ». _Elle savait comment tuer Lord Voldemort ! La colère monta en lui…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Voilà pour « Trouvailles » ! Comment avez-vous trouvez ? Reviews please !

Un petit passage du chapitre prochain :

_« -Le cahier n'était pas dans mon bureau ! Je l'avais caché après votre visite !s'énerva-t-elle._

_-J'y suis pour rien si vous vous souvenez plus où vous l'avez mis, moi ! Et puis vous me saoulez avec vos histoires ! Mon père m'avait bien dit que…_

_-Vous devriez écouter un peu moins ce que dit votre père, Drago. »_

A bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !

Licorne


	7. colère et guerre

Harry Potter et le secret de la Licorne

Chapitre7 : colère et guerre

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petit rappel :_ « _Harry, abasourdi, fixa les sept mots qui avaient fait manquer un ou deux battements à son cœur : _« provoque la mort_ », « _peut marcher sur Tom ». _Elle savait comment tuer Lord Voldemort ! La colère monta en lui… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La colère était tellement intense, dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, que Harry prit peur. Tous les sentiments désagréables de la création s'entassaient les uns sur les autres dans son cœur : d'abord la surprise puis l'incompréhension, l'indignation, la colère et enfin, la rage, véritable et sans limites. Le carnet contenant les confessions de Lucifène Jedusor traversa le dortoir pour s'écraser brutalement contre le mur opposé et retomber lourdement sur le sol. Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que quelques pages s'étaient détachées du journal. Pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte du regard courroucé de la grosse dame lorsqu'il ouvrit de force le tableau afin de sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors ou des cris de trois petites Serdaigles qu'il avait bousculé en voulant se frayer un chemin jusqu'au parc, où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

Lorsque enfin il les trouva, assis sous un magnifique chêne près du lac, son cœur avait reprit un rythme normal et il put former des phrases assez intelligibles pour que ses deux amis le comprennent.

-Comment ça « elle sait comment le tuer » ?demanda tout de même Hermione qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi.

Harry respira un bon coup avant de repartir sur des explications un peu moins confuses.

-Lucifène Licorne Jedusor, notre professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal et accessoirement la femme de Lord Voldemort, connaît une sorte de sortilège de magie bleue assez puissant pour tuer Voldemort, le mage noir ayant tué mes parent et responsable de la mort de Cédric, Sirius et…

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. L'évocation du nom de son parrain fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tout à coup, il se sentit fatigué, comme vidé de toute énergie. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère en lui, juste une infinie tristesse. Cette guerre…Quelle connerie ! Harry n'était même pas sûr que Voldemort croie encore en la supériorité des « sangs purs ». Tout cela semblait n'être qu'un jeu pour lui ! Un jour, il avait affirmé que seuls les sangs purs méritaient de vivre et le lendemain il s'était employé activement à massacrer joyeusement tout ceux qui n'était pas d'accord ! Tout cela le dépassait…

La voix douce de Hermione le ramena à lui :

-Elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons pour ne rien faire…

La colère de Harry reprit vie en même temps que sa voix :

-De _bonnes raisons_ ? Tu pourrais me citer _une_ bonne raison de laisser un meurtrier dans la nature alors qu'on a les moyens de l'arrêter ? Tu pourrais ? HERMIONE REPONDS MOI !

-Non, répondit celle-ci un peu honteuse.

-De toute façon, je croyais que la prophétie disait que c'était _toi_ qui devais le tuer ?intervint Ron.

-Si elle m'apprenait…commença Harry.

-NON !implora Hermione. On s'en fiche de la prophétie ! Si _elle_, elle connaît le sort alors _elle_ le tue elle-même ! Pour une fois tu ne seras peut-être pas le héros mais tu seras _vivant_ !

-Mais…

-STOP !hurla Ron afin de calmer ses deux meilleurs amis. Selon moi, la meilleure solution est d'aller voir le professeur Licorne afin de lui demander des explications !

Harry et Hermione approuvèrent en silence et le trio se dirigea lentement vers le château…

Marchant lentement, il leur fallut presque un quart d'heure pour atteindre le bureau de leur professeur. Une fois devant la porte, Harry hésita quelques secondes. Devait-il frapper avant d'entrer ? Hermione ne se posa pas de questions et poussa doucement Harry sur le côté afin d'ouvrir la porte…sans frapper.

_(Petit cour de politesse) _

En principe, lorsqu'une porte est fermé : trois solutions.

-_Une_, il n'y a personne et donc vous ne dérangerez personne (NdA : sauf si il s'agit de la porte de chambre de votre grande sœur et dans ce cas vous dérangez même s'il n'y a personne car c'est une pièce PRIVEE ! lol ;).

-_Deux_, il y a quelqu'un mais cela ne dérange absolument pas la personne en question que vous entriez.

-_Trois_, il y a quelqu'un et cette personne est occupée et ne veux pas que vous la dérangiez.

Dans les trois cas, il vaut mieux frapper ! Cela évite de nombreux…problèmes !

(_Fin de la digression_)

Le trio, donc, était entré sans frapper dans le bureau plus que familier (n'oublions pas que Harry y vient chaque semaine pour un cour de potion) de leur professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y trouver…

-Malfoy ! (NdA : c'est Licorne qui dit Malfoy.)

…en grande discussion avec le professeur Licorne !

-Je ne mens pas !disait celui-ci, ne s'étant pas aperçu de l'arrivé de ses trois pires ennemis.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre !répondit le professeur qui, apparemment, ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte de la présence de trois élèves dans son bureau.

-Mais puisque je vous le dis ! J'avoue, c'est moi qui est fouillé vos affaire au mois de septembre mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant et je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans votre bureau depuis votre…euh !...avertissement.

-Le cahier n'était pas dans mon bureau ! Je l'avais caché après votre _visite _!s'énerva-t-elle.

-J'y suis pour rien si vous ne vous souvenez plus où vous l'avez mis, moi ! Et puis vous me saoulez avec vos histoires ! Mon père m'avait bien dit que…

-Vous devriez écouter un peu moins ce que dit votre père, Drago.

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?demanda celui-ci, soudainement menaçant.

-Qu'il serait vraiment dommage que vous suiviez la même route que lui.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !cria le blond.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver, surpris, en face des trois Gryffondors. Le professeur intervint la première.

-Mr Potter? Miss Granger? Mr Weasley? Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venu dans mon bureau ?

-Euh…C'est-à-dire que…

-Vous auriez pu frapper !s'en mêla Drago.

-On n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à frapper ! répliqua Hermione tout en fixant la grande femme brune responsable de leur colère.

Celle-ci perçut une note de reproche dans le ton de Hermione et la fixa à son tour. Le regard océan de Licorne et celui noisette de Hermione semblèrent se défier. Toutes les deux étaient très concentrées. Hermione baissa les yeux la première devant le sourire mi-triste, mi-victorieux de son professeur.

-Drago !dit soudainement Licorne. Vous pouvez y aller. Je m'excuse de vous avoir accusé à tord…

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre quelque chose.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est _eux_ qui vous ont volé votre cahier ? Ah ! Génial ! Et c'est moi qu'ils appellent la fouine !

-Mr Malfoy, le ton du professeur était calme mais sans réplique, veuillez sortir. Tout de suite.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant à parler mais il se contenta de lancer un regard menaçant et victorieux au trio Gryffondor. La porte se referma lentement sur lui, laissant les trois amis et leur professeur seuls, dans le grand et élégant bureau réservé aux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout dans cette pièce semblait avoir été conçu pour que les professeurs reste le plus longtemps possible à Poudlard. Pourtant, ceux-ci ne restaient jamais plus d'un an à leur poste. Le professeur Licorne échapperait-elle à la règle ?

-Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a motivé à fouiller dans ma vie privée ?

Son ton exprimait une colère retenue mais perceptible. Harry douta un instant de ce qu'il fallait répondre mais l'image de ses parents, de Cédric et de son parrain, décédés, lui redonna les mots justes.

-Si vous nous expliquiez, _vous_, ce que vous faites ici, en ce moment, alors que certaines personnes, certainement plus courageuses que vous, _agissent_ pour essayer de sauver le monde des sorciers ?

La jeune femme ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce renversement de situation. Elle fixa son meilleur élève dans les yeux, tentant d'y trouver une réponse à ces questions. Il continua sur un ton tinté d'ironie méchante :

-Décidément, j'adore la magie bleue ! Pas vous ? C'est incroyable tout ce que l'on peut faire avec elle. Tenez ! L'autre jour je lisais un recueil de formules de magie bleue –passionnant ! Je vous le recommande !- et figurez vous que j'y ai trouvé une formule très intéressante et surtout qui pourrait être très utile de nos jours! Ah oui ! Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez –cela ne se voit pas trop quand on reste à Poudlard- mais nous sommes en _guerre_ ! Oui ! En guerre !

-Taisez vous Potter…sa voix faible trahissait à quelle point les mots de Harry la blessait, il l'ignora.

-Contre un certain Voldemort. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? Non ? C'est un assassin. En faite, son vrai nom c'est Tom Jedusor -mais il trouve que ça fait moins classe !- alors peut être que vous le connaissez mieux sous ce nom ? Vu votre tête, ça à l'air de vous dire quelque chose ! Enfin bref ! Revenons à cet ouvrage de magie bleue et à sa formule très intéressante ! Elle s'appelle « le secret de la _Licorne_ », bizarre comme nom, vous trouvez pas Mrs _Licorne _? Cette formule, il paraît, pourrait tuer Voldemort. Enfin cela reste à prouver ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'utilisera un jour. Voyez-vous, la seule personne que je sache assez puissante pour l'essayer est trop _lâche_ pour le faire. Pitoyable, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le flot de paroles cessa enfin. Harry fixait son professeur qui, son visage dénudé de toute expression, fixait Ron, comme si celui-ci pouvait la sauver des mots assassins de Harry. Ron, quand à lui, fixait Hermione qui, elle, fixait ses mains, les torturant afin d'apaiser le stress qui était monté en elle alors que Harry…_criait sur un professeur ! _

Le lourd silence fut brisé par le professeur Licorne.

-Oui, pitoyable…Pitoyable d'avoir cru un instant qu'il est facile de tuer, Mr Potter ! Je connais la formule, la belle affaire ! Vous aussi vous la connaissez maintenant, qu'attendez-vous ? Ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier ! De la théorie ! En pratique croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit facile de _tuer_ ? D'ôter la vie à un être vivant ? Car une vie reste une vie et une âme reste une âme !

-Mais il s'agit de Voldemort !s'indigna Harry.

-Et alors ?

-C'est un assassin ! Un mage noir ! Un dictateur ! Un fou dangereux !...

-C'est un homme !répliqua Licorne.

-Non !

-Si, et vous ne pourrez rien y changer.

-Alors vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt ? Vous voulez qu'il gagne ! Qu'il remporte la bataille !

-Non, je veux comme vous que tout cela cesse : la guerre, les morts…Je lutte contre tout cela à ma manière. _Je ne veux pas_ qu'il vive mais je ne veux pas le tuer, _moi_.

-Et qui va le faire ?

Licorne fut incapable de répondre à cette question. Une question qu'elle s'était posée elle-même…

-Alors ?reprit le jeune homme. Si vous êtes trop lâche pour le faire, moi je veux bien ! Comme vous le dites, la mort est horrible. Ce n'est jamais quelque chose de banal d'enlever une vie. Je n'ai _jamais_ dit le contraire. Mais croyez-vous franchement que Voldemort ait tant d'états d'âme ? Croyez-vous qu'il hésitera, même une seconde, à tuer si il estime que c'est nécessaire ?

-Non, pas même une seconde.

Harry nota une pointe de tristesse amère dans la voix de son professeur.

-Mais c'est ce qui est censé différencier le Bien et le Mal, non ?continua-t-elle.

Harry sentit qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie question. Licorne ne posait pas cette question en tant que professeur qui attend une certaine réponse de la part d'un de ses élèves. Non. Licorne s'interrogeait, peut-être depuis longtemps, et posait sa question à quelqu'un qui, le pensait-elle, connaissait la réponse. En l'occurrence, Harry Potter.

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce. Mais je pense que l'on a assez attendu, assez hésité. Maintenant, il faut agir.

Un court silence s'installa, comme pour permettre à tout le monde de réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Curieusement, c'est Hermione qui parla la première.

-Harry à raison…Je…Si on a toute les armes nécessaires, en l'occurrence votre sortilège, et que l'on est prêt à agir, et nous trois nous le sommes, alors pourquoi attendre de nouveaux massacres ?

-C'est vrai !approuva Ron dont les paroles de Hermione avaient redonné un peu de courage.

-Je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison. Sauf sur un point. Je ne crois pas qu'il me soit possible de tuer moi-même…Voldemort. Même si j'y mettais toute la volonté et la concentration dont je suis capable, je n'en aurais pas la force…C'est un sortilège _extrêmement_ compliqué. Je ne suis plus toute jeune.

Harry voulut répliquer mais l'évidence lui apparut brutalement : Lucifène _n'était plus jeune du tout_, et cela malgré les apparences. Car, certes, elle paraissait jeune avec ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, ses joues roses et sa taille de guêpe mais un rapide calcul pourrait facilement démontrer le contraire.

-Bien sûr !s'écria Hermione en calculant rapidement. Voldemort avait seize ans lorsque la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, il y a maintenant cinquante quatre ans. Il a donc soixante-dix ans. Harry m'a dit que vous aviez trois ans de plus ce qui nous fait… _soixante-treize ans !_

Abasourdis, les trois adolescents fixèrent Licorne. Harry lui donna vingt-cinq ans ou, à la limite, trente. Mais pas _soixante-treize_ !

Licorne parut amusée de l'étonnement de ses trois élèves.

-Oui ! Sans me vanter, je ne les fais pas ! Mais ce n'est qu'en apparence…une invention de Nicolas. Nicolas Flamel. C'est un ami qui est aussi…

-Le plus grand des alchimistes, termina Hermione.

-Oui ! C'est une potion qui me rend mes vingt ans enfin…vingt-cinq !

-Mais…Pourquoi ?demanda Ron dont l'expression montrait clairement qu'il trouvait cela bizarre.

-Pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner qui je suis.

-Hagrid le sait !affirma Harry.

-Oui, il le sait. A vrai dire ce n'est pas de lui que je me cache…

-De qui ?demanda Hermione.

-Des mangemorts, répondit Harry précipitamment, comme si s'était l'évidence même. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance ! Si vous ne pouvez pas utiliser cette formule, apprenez moi à m'en servir!

-Ce n'est pas si facile que ça !répliqua Licorne. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous obtenions l'autorisation du Directeur et…

_« toc, toc, toc »_

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur…Dumbledore !

-Quelque chose me dit que vous avez besoin de moi, dit celui-ci un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Alors ?

Harry sourit intérieurement. Décidément, Dumbledore l'étonnerait toujours ! Mais il se ressaisit vite, l'heure n'étant pas aux folies de son directeur mais à cette satanée formule. Personne encore n'avait répondu à l'interrogation du directeur. Harry ignorait s'il fallait qu'il réponde en premier. Heureusement, Licorne parla la première. Pendant ce temps, Harry fixait le vieil homme, observant ses réactions.

-Ils sont au courant pour le journal et…la formule, déclara-t-elle.

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut sous sa barbe argentée. Il ne paraissait pas fâché mais son expression était grave et cela accentua encore la tension qui s'accumulait rapidement dans la pièce. Le directeur se tourna ensuite doucement vers Harry et l'observa un moment.

-Et maintenant, lui dit-il, je suppose que tu veux apprendre ce sortilège pour tuer Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Déterminé, Harry confirma les doutes du vieux sage en répondant par un « Oui » grave et sûr de lui. Car c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait : mettre fin à cette guerre.

-Bien, répondit Dumbledore en se retournant vers le professeur Licorne, je n'y vois aucune objection. Je vous autorise, et même je vous ordonne, d'apprendre à Harry ce sortilège, ou du moins à essayer. Je voudrais que vous me fassiez part, après chacune de vos leçons, du moindre de ses progrès. Quand à toi Harry, et il le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, je veux te voir à 21h, demain dans mon bureau. Maintenant, je vous recommande à tous, vu l'heure tardive, de rejoindre vos lits. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Une fois Dumbledore sortit, le trio se dirigea, lui aussi, vers la porte. Mais avant que Harry ait pu franchir la porte, Licorne le retint. Il regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner et se retourna vers son professeur, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Mr Potter, lui dit celle-ci, je vous apprendrais ce sortilège d'Ancienne magie et je vous promets que vous y arriverez, un jour ou l'autre. Je voudrais que les erreurs que j'ai commises dans le passé vous servent dans votre combat avec Voldemort mais en aucun cas qu'elles vous apportent un jugement trop rapide sur moi. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais ne croyez pas que la guerre m'indiffère ou que je cautionne les infamies commises par Voldemort et ses partisans. Car c'est faux. Croyez bien que je lutte, moi aussi, contre tout cela. L'arme que je possède est trop lourde pour moi mais vous êtes jeune et décidé. Je vous apprendrais. Samedi, 1h dans mon bureau. Prévoyez votre après-midi de libre.

Harry voulut protester que, samedi, il y avait entraînement de quiddich mais il se retint à temps. La guerre était prioritaire sur le quiddich tout de même! Il se contenta donc de dire qu'il sera présent, incapable de répondre aux premiers points évoqués par Licorne.

Lentement, ressassant les derniers événements dans sa tête, le Gryffondor rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune pour ensuite s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir à points fermés.

Le lendemain passa à une vitesse déconcertante car…c'était Noël ! Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître… _Harry ne s'en souvenait plus_ ! Il avait été tellement occupé avec cette histoire de journal et d'Ancienne magie qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Noël depuis plusieurs jours. Heureusement, il avait déjà acheté des cadeaux pour ses deux meilleurs amis (un livre pour Hermione et un mini balai capable de faire toutes sortes de tours !) parce que sinon… (NdA : aïe, aïe, aïe…accident diplomatique !) Ce fut Ron qui le tira du lit à huit heures parce que lui…il n'avait pas oublié Noël ! Harry n'avoua pas son trouble en voyant les nombreux cadeaux qui s'entassaient sous le sapin, qui avait fini par faire parti du décor quotidien de Poudlard. Il les ouvrit avec d'autant plus de plaisir qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ron lui avait offert une _énorme_ boîte de bonbons sorciers, avec un petit message : « _Il est bien entendu que tu ne pourra pas manger tout ça tout seul…Promis, je t'aiderais !_ ». Il le remercia vivement tout en s'empressent d'ouvrir le paquet afin de commencer à déguster les succulentes friandises. Le cadeau de Hermione était tout aussi en rapport avec sa propre personnalité : un livre ! Néanmoins, un livre magnifique, intitulé : « _Les héros à travers les âges...tous fan de quiddich !_ ». Harry remercia chaleureusement Hermione tout en priant intérieurement pour que son nom ne figure sur aucune des pages. La mère de Ron, elle, lui offrit le célèbre et traditionnel pull-over avec, comme inscription, un « Harry Potter » flamboyant. Dobby, quand à lui, lui avait tricoté des chaussettes… On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

C'est dans la bonne humeur que se déroula la journée, chacun profitant de ses cadeaux et de cette magnifique neige qui tombait au dehors. L'heure du dîner arriva à une vitesse incroyable et Harry du bientôt quitter se amis pour rejoindre à grand pas le bureau de Dumbledore.

Trouver le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau fut beaucoup plus compliqué ! Harry cita tous les noms de bonbons qu'il connaissait, en vain. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la nouvelle marque de friandise au citron dont Ron lui avait tant parlé ces derniers jours. Mais quand à trouver le nom exact!

-Citro-joie ?essaya-t-il. Citro-cool ? Ci…Citronool ? Citrool !finit-il par trouver.

La statue pivota alors, laissant entrevoir l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il les gravit rapidement, conscient du retard qu'il avait pris en essayant de trouver le mot de passe. Une fois arrivé en haut, légèrement essoufflé, il frappa à la porte du bureau dans lequel il n'était pas retourné depuis…depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Depuis la mort de son parrain. Depuis la prophétie. Depuis le début « officiel » de la guerre.

-Entrez !fit la voix chaude et calme de Dumbledore.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et pria Harry d'en faire autant, d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Harry, qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait fait venir, s'assit et observa Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait concentré, comme s'il cherchait comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Harry, commença-t-il enfin, tu as toujours voulu _agir_, être au cœur de l'action pour protéger tes convictions, tes amis…ou le monde des sorciers. Et pour cela, et pour tes incalculables autres qualités, j'ai une grande estime pour toi. Je voudrais savoir si tu es conscient de l'importance…de l'importance de ce qui va ce passer si tu apprend le sortilège du professeur Licorne. Car bien sûr, une fois que tu le maîtriseras, et je ne doute pas une seconde que t'y arrivera, tu ne pourra faire comme si rien n'était arriver, n'est ce pas ? Tu _agiras_, comme d'habitude…et je ne t'en voudrais pas…Tu voudra tuer Voldemort et bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, tu le feras, car c'est ton droit… et ton devoir. Tu iras tuer Voldemort et je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Seuls mon cœur et tout mon espoir t'accompagneront. En as-tu conscience ? Que je ne pourrais pas t'aider ? Que le combat que tu t'apprêtes à mener sera pire que les périlleuses aventures de tes premières années à Poudlard ? Que ce sera…

Dumbledore, ému, ne semblait pas trouver les mots pour définir le combat de Harry. Mais celui-ci avait comprit le sens des paroles de son directeur et il les mesurait pleinement. Dumbledore avait raison. Il le savait.

-J'en ai conscience. Vraiment.

Dumbledore observa encore un moment Harry puis se leva, ramenant son protégé à la porte.

-Quand a lieu votre premier rendez-vous, avec le professeur Licorne ?questionna-t-il.

-Samedi…heu, et bien…demain !répondit Harry.

-Bien ! Va vite te coucher !le congédia Dumbledore, le regardant s'éloigner.

Son protégé avait grandit. Et maintenant il réclamait sa place dans la bataille. Comment s'en sortira-t-il ? Dumbledore avait tellement mis d'espoir dans Harry. Mais maintenant que l'heure était proche…il avait peur. Peur pour Harry. Peur pour lui. Peur pour le monde des sorciers. Foutu guerre !

……………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà le septième chapitre !

…

Je ne reçois plus de reviews (sourire triste)

Mais comme beaucoup de personnes lisent mon histoire et qu'elle est presque finie :

Je continue !

…

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu,

Une petite review ?

…

_Licorne _


	8. cours intensifs de magie bleue

Coucou !

Ce chapitre 8 est court mais important. Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour le poster mais j'étais malade…J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à **Elie** et **Faith-therenegade **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont aidé à écrire plus vite malgré ma maladie ! Je signal aussi que j'ai posté un petit One-Shot il y a pas longtemps…si ça vous intéresse ! (Il était déjà écrit ! Je vous jure que ça ne m'a pas retardé !) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre8 : Cours intensifs de magie bleue

_Dix-neuf heures…_

Dehors, la nuit tombait en même temps que la neige. Harry se tenait assis dans le plus confortable des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, le plus près du feu. Il était nerveux et avait refusé de se rendre dans la grande salle avec ses amis pour dîner. Il aurait été incapable d'avaler le moindre aliment tellement son estomac été noué. Les paroles de Dumbledore de la veille résonnaient dans sa tête…Dans deux heures, il serait dans le bureau du professeur Licorne. Dans deux heures, il apprendrait un sortilège capable de tuer Lord Voldemort.

_Vingt heures…_

Le feu crépitait toujours, éclairant la salle commune et faisant danser des ombres, apparues alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Harry était toujours là. Assis. Seul.

_Vingt-et-une heures moins cinq… _

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Licorne.

_Vingt-et-une heures…_

Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra, découvrant son professeur assis en tailleur près de la cheminée, un livre à la main. Elle invita Harry à en faire autant d'un signe de la main. Celui-ci s'assit donc en face d'elle, silencieux et attentif. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne portait plus son alliance.

-Bonsoir Mr Potter, commença-t-elle. Heu…Je suis censée vous apprendre un sortilège extrêmement puissant d'Ancienne magie alors que vous ne possédez aucune base de cette magie. C'est assez…Enfin bref ! Au travail !

Elle lui expliqua alors que la magie bleue ne nécessitait pas de baguette magique, uniquement une grande concentration et une connaissance des symboles Anciens. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, il leur aurait fallut plusieurs années, pour voir tous les symboles. Elle lui dit qu'ils se concentreraient uniquement sur ceux nécessaires au sortilège « secret de la licorne ». Ils s'appelaient : _Zaoy_, _Ghu_, _Rvi_ et _Sta_. Harry fut d'abord rassurer qu'il n'y en ai que quatre mais il comprit vite son erreur…Ces quatre symboles avaient une multitude de significations et, selon l'état d'esprit de celui qui les invoquait, n'agissaient pas de la même façon…Harry se retrouva très vite embrouillé ! Licorne se mis à rire devant sa tête ahurie. L'ambiance se détendait peu à peu et le professeur s'était mis, sans s'en rendre compte, à tutoyer Harry.

-C'est normal, le rassura Licorne. C'est assez compliqué. On va recommencer du début. _Zaoy_ te permet, dans le sortilège que tu veux créer, d'invoquer les éléments de la nature, par exemple : le feu, la terre, l'eau, l'air, la pierre, etc., afin de puiser assez de force pour invoquer le second : _Ghu_. _Ghu _va invoquer les aspects que les humains qualifient de « négatifs » et en particulier, c'est ce qui nous intéresse, la mort. C'est le plus délicat à manipuler. Ensuite, _Rvi _va diriger _Ghu_ vers ton adversaire. Vu la puissance magique de…ton _adversaire_, _Sta_ sera nécessaire. Il amplifiera _Ghu_.

-…

-Je recommence ?

-Non ! Je crois avoir compris. _Zaoy_ me permet d'avoir assez de force pour invoquer _Ghu_, qui provoque la mort, que je « jette » sur Voldemort avec _Rvi_ et que j'amplifie avec _Sta_ !

-Exactement !

Mais il s'agissait bien sûr de la partie la plus facile : la théorie. La pratique s'avéra être beaucoup plus difficile. En effet, avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit, il fallait se concentrer et Harry eu… quelques difficultés ! En effet, dès que le silence s'installait dans la pièce, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Au lieu de rester centré, son esprit pensait à mille et une choses ! Sa principale pensé étant celle de ne pas penser…Quand Harry réussi enfin à être assez concentré pour invoquer le premier symbole, Licorne se rendit compte qu'il était…trois heures du matin ! Elle le coupa donc et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Elle lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi.

-Il vaut mieux profiter des vacances de Noël où le château est presque vide, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry répondit qu'il y serait et partit se coucher.

La nuit fut courte. En effet, Ron réveilla Harry à 8 heures, sachant que celui-ci n'avait dormi que cinq heures. Néanmoins, s'étant pris un coussin en pleine figure, Ron n'insista pas et descendit manger seul. Il fut très vite rejoint par Hermione, puis par Harry qui n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil. Harry du expliquer à ses amis le contenu du cours de la veille insistant bien sur le fait qu'il s'était couché tard, tout en lançant un regard assassin à Ron.

-J'y retourne cet après-midi, termina Harry.

Les trois amis commencèrent la journée par une bataille de boules de neige, réunissant tous les élèves restés au château durant cette période de Noël. Ils rentrèrent trempés, gelés, essoufflés mais heureux, oubliant tout du monde extérieur. Oubliant même la guerre. Midi arriva enfin et Harry du avoué qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre son professeur. La magie bleue le fascinait toujours autant et il était sur le point d'en faire !

Le repas terminé, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Licorne. Alors qu'il longeait un des couloirs du troisième étage, il croisa quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas croiser quand il était seul dans un couloir…Malfoy. Le blond eu un sourire victorieux, comme s'il était justement en train de chercher Harry, ce qui mit mal à l'aise celui-ci.

-Potter, Potter, Potter…Toujours vivant ?dit il de sa voix traînante. J'ai vraiment cru que Licorne allait te tuer… Ah oui ! J'oubliais qu'on t'appelle le Survivant !

-Dégage Malfoy !

Mais Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas envie de « dégager » à en juger par la façon dont il bloqua le passage à Harry, la main sur l'épaule de son pire ennemi pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Alors comme ça tu as trouvé le journal ? Avant moi…

Harry fixa Malfoy, un peu surpris. Le Serpentard connaissait donc l'existence du journal et l'avait cherché…Mais pourquoi lui avouer ça ?

-Tu te débrouilles toujours pour te mettre en travers de mon chemin Potter !continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques avec Licorne mais…Bon ça va peut-être te paraître étrange mais…J'ai besoin de ce journal.

-Pourquoi ?s'enquit Harry, de plus en plus surpris par les propos du Serpentard.

-C'est pas tes affaires Potter ! Contente toi de me donner ce putain de journal !

-Ecoute Malfoy, ça ma tout l'air d'un service ce que tu me demandes…Tu ne croyais pas que je te rendrais service, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore moins…gratuitement ? Je reformule ma question, au cas où tu n'avais pas compris la première fois…Pourquoi tu le veux ?

Le blond soupira, exaspéré. Ce garçon avait une facilité déconcertante pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelotes ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire _ça _! Il avait besoin de ce journal et c'est tout ! Il n'avait pas expliqué la raison de ce besoin aux Serpentard qui l'avaient aidé dans sa tache et il ne l'expliquerait pas à Potter non plus ! Malheureusement, il savait que Potter avait hérité de tous les défauts du monde sauf celui d'être bête…Cela allait peut-être plus difficile que prévu. _Et si il jouait franc jeu ?_ Cette idée l'effleura mais il la repoussa d'un froncement de sourcils. Surtout pas !

-Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire Malfoy !s'impatienta Harry.

-Très bien. Rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie, cette nuit, à deux heures du matin.

Sans plus de précisions, Malfoy s'éloigna rapidement. Harry haussa les épaules se dépêcha de rejoindre le professeur Licorne qui devait l'attendre.

Comme la veille, Licorne était assise en tailleur, un livre à la main et les yeux perdus dans les flammes de sa cheminée. Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit, l'invitant d'un signe de la main à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il recommence, comme la veille, à se concentrer. Etrangement, cela fut beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'il croyait et, très vite, il fut en état d'invoquer le premier symbole. Sous les directions de son professeur, il dessina dans sa tête les lignes harmonieuses qui formaient _Zaoy_, le symbole de la Nature. Il sentit alors un souffle tiède le parcourir, signe que quelque chose avait marché.

-Pas trop mal pour une première fois, lui dit Licorne. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux !

Alors Harry replongea une fois de plus son esprit dans le vide et invoqua de nouveau le symbole. Le résultat ne fut pas plus net.

-Quand tu le dessines, conseilla Licorne, essaie de faire briller le symbole. Rends le vivant ! Laisse glisser ta plume imaginaire…Mets y ton cœur dans ce dessin ! C'est très important !

Comme demandé, cette fois-ci, Harry mis plus de temps pour dessiner. Il fit glisser son esprit et vit le symbole apparaître plus nettement, plus brillant. Il crut même le sentir irradier de la chaleur. Quand il eu finit de l'invoquer, au lieu de la faible chaleur ressenti plus tôt, il sentit une incroyable vague de force l'immerger.

-C'est incroyable !s'écria-t-il, ce qui eu pour conséquence de le déconcentrer et de stopper l'étrange sensation.

-Oui, c'est une sensation agréable mais qui disparaîtra vite lorsque tu invoqueras _Ghu_.

-Je dois l'invoquer…maintenant ?

-Seulement si tu arrives à ré invoquer _Zaoy_ avec autant de succès, alors oui. Mais fait bien attention ! Ton dessin doit t'obéir ! Ne le laisse pas t'échapper !

-Comment ça ?s'inquiéta Harry.

-Tu verras, se contenta de répondre Licorne.

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Harry ! C'est donc difficilement qu'il se concentra, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce qui allait suivre. _Lui échapper ?_ _Son dessin ? _Comment un dessin pouvait-il échapper à qui que ce soit ? Il laissa enfin ses pensées derrière lui puis commença son dessin. Il lui fut encore plus facile d'invoquer _Zaoh_ que la dernière fois et le résultat lui parut encore plus spectaculaire. Il commença alors à dessiner _Ghu_ …C'était un dessin assez simple sur le papier mais qui se révéla être très compliqué lorsqu'il fallut le dessiner. Harry comprit dès les premières secondes de quoi parlait son professeur. En effet, dès qu'il eu dessiné le premier trait dans sa tête, celui-ci se modifia, se courbant, s'allongeant, s'épaississant. « _Ton dessin doit t'obéir ! Ne le laisse pas t'échapper !_ »avait dit Licorne. Déployant une grande force mentale, Harry réussit, difficilement, à reprendre le contrôle de son dessin. Lorsqu'il fut totalement sûr que le premier trait du symbole ne bougerait plus, il continua. Le symbole fut enfin complet, étincelant dans son esprit. La vague de chaleur disparut brusquement, le laissant vide, tremblant, glacé et épuisé. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une sphère noire aux reflets argentés, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Fasciné, Harry approchant lentement sa main tremblante de l'étrange phénomène.

-N'y touche pas !s'écria Licorne.

Docile, il retira sa main. Son professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, de potion et maintenant de magie bleue le recouvrit d'une couverture de laine rouge. Reconnaissant, il la serra contre lui (NdA : la couverture, bien sûr !).

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?réussi-t-il à demander, tout en fixant la sphère noire.

-C'est ce qui te permettra de tuer Voldemort. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais du premier coup. C'est…Tu…Enfin, je veux dire que…Wouah !

D'un geste, elle remit en place son chignon et lissa sa robe plus nuit. Elle se leva précipitamment et fouilla fébrilement dans le deuxième tiroir de son bureau. Elle en sortit un bocal en verre, certainement ayant contenu un jour de la confiture. Mais il ne contenait pas vraiment quelque chose de comestible aux yeux de Harry !

-Les cafards, expliqua-t-elle devant la mine dégoûtée de son élève, sont les animaux les plus résistant à la magie. Même un Aveda Kedavra n'en viendrait pas à bout. Les sorciers, depuis longtemps déjà, utilisent des moyens moldus pour les tuer.

Elle ouvrit le bocal et renversa son contenu, cinq ENORMES cafards, sur la sphère crée par Harry. Les cafards la traversèrent sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle et retombèrent, morts, sur le sol.

-Tu es prêt.

-Mais les deux autres symboles ?

-Après ce que tu viens de faire, invoquer _Rvi _et_ Sta _sera un jeu d'enfant !

Harry fixa les cafards sur le sol. _Je te ferais subir le même sort, Voldemort_, pensa-t-il.

-Tu es prêt, répéta Licorne.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Une petite Review ? **_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt,_

_Licorne_


	9. Si tôt

Chapitre 9 ! On s'approche de la fin… (Je prévois 11 chapitres, peut-être un peu plus). Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais le prochain devrait arriver rapidement (j'espère !).

Merci à **Elie** et **Faith-therenegade **(et oui ! c'est toujours les mêmes !) pour leurs gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre9 : Si tôt… 

Péniblement, car il était encore fatigué de son « cours » avec le professeur Licorne, Harry gravit l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie, où il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Serpentard. Il avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche, au cas où, et se déplaçait grâce à la vive lumière que projetait sa baguette. Epuisé, il atteint enfin le point de rendez-vous, où Malfoy l'attendait déjà.

-T'es en retard !grogna celui-ci de sa voix traînante.

Harry soupira, fixant le blond d'un air exaspéré. Malfoy était l'être le plus exaspérant du monde.

-Peut-être après Dobby, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?menaça le blond.

-Rien, répondit Harry.

Tout en disant cela, Harry se mit à fouiller ses poches avec application. Il en sortit une bouteille à demi remplit d'une substance orange que Malfoy devina être du jus de citrouilles ainsi q'un flacon sur lequel on pouvait lire « poudre de vérité ». C'était le flacon précédemment offert par Fred et George Weasley et Harry contait bien s'en servir pour être sûr que Malfoy ne lui dirait pas de mensonges.

-C'est quoi ?s'enquit Malfoy.

-C'est une « poudre de vérité », répondit Harry. Tu vas en boire un peu dans ce jus de citrouilles, pour que je sois sûr que tu ne me mentes pas quand tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu veux le journal de Licorne.

-Hors de question que je boive ce machin ! C'est peut-être du poison !s'écria le Serpentard en reculant d'un pas.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui ! Bien sûr, Malfoy que c'est du poison ! Ca fait _tellement_ longtemps que je rêve de t'empoisonner ! Et puis, tout le monde sait que je suis le chouchou de Dumbledore, il ne dira rien même si je tu tues !

Les yeux du blond lui lancèrent des éclaires et Harry regretta presque que cela ne soit pas vraiment du poison ! Il cessa de regarder Malfoy pour se concentrer sur sa préparation. Il mit quelques pincées de la poudre rouge dans le jus de citrouilles puis remua.

-Te fatigue pas, lui lança son ennemi de toujours, je ne boirais pas ce truc.

-Te fatigue pas, répliqua Harry sur le même ton, je ne te donnerais pas ce journal.

Malfoy sembla réfléchir à une solution, mais apparemment, il n'en trouva pas puisque il arracha la bouteille des mains de Harry pour boire son contenu.

-T'es content ?demanda Malfoy sur un ton menaçant après avoir tout bu. Maintenant, tu me poses les questions qui te passent par la tête et tu me donnes le journal, juste le temps que je trouve ce que cherche.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Des informations.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'interrogatoire s'annonçait long, vu le contenu de la première réponse !

-Et ces…_informations_, tu les donneras à qui quand tu les auras ? Ton père ? Les mangemorts ? Voldemort en personne ?

-A ma mère, répondit Malfoy tout en lui offrant un de ses fameux regards-qui-glacent-le-sang.

-A ta mère ? C'est une mangemort ?

-En tout cas, elle ne veut pas ces informations en tant que partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et en quoi consistent ces _informations_ ?

-Elle veut juste savoir de quel côté est sa sœur, ma tante.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ?s'étonna Harry.

Malfoy acquiesça et Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson glacé_. Bellatrix Lestrange_. La meurtrière de son parrain. La femme qu'il déteste le plus au monde, celle qu'il rêve parfois de tuer.

-Et qu'es-ce qui la fait douter ?

-Licorne. Licorne était un peu comme la mère adoptive de ma tante, à ce qui paraît. Ma tante est entré au service du Seigneur des ténèbres très tôt pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Elle avait cinq ans, je crois.

-_Cinq ans ?_s'écria Harry.

-Oui. C'était la plus jeune et personne ne s'occupait vraiment d'elle, à part Licorne. Quand elle a grandit, on les disait sœurs parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.

Harry pensa que Licorne était quand même beaucoup plus jolie que Lestrange !

-Elles étaient inséparables, continua Malfoy. Ma mère m'a dit que quand Licorne est partit de l'autre côté, sa sœur en était malade. Ensuite, elle n'avait plus rien dit et s'était contenté d'obéir aux ordres mais ma mère trouve que depuis quelques temps, elle est bizarre et, puisque Licorne est notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, autant en profiter. Elle connaît l'existence du journal. Tous les mangemorts la connaissent. C'est depuis que…

-C'est tout ?coupa Harry. Tu veux juste rassurer ta mère ?

-Oui.

-Dis lui que Bellatrix est une femme mauvaise jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et qu'elle ne mérite pas de vivre.

Harry tourna précipitamment le dos à Malfoy et se mis à descendre l'escalier de pierre. Il fut arrêté par la main blanche du Serpentard.

-On regrette quelqu'un Potter ?

Harry se dégagea d'un geste brusque et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, des images de son parrain plein la tête.

Harry passa le plus clair de ses vacances de Noël dans le bureau du professeur Licorne, à s'entraîner. Comme elle l'avait prédit, invoquer _Rvi_ et _Sta_ fut très facile. Les symboles étaient simples et Harry faisait preuve d'une grande force vitale et arrivait à se concentrer de plus en plus facilement et de plus en plus efficacement.

-Tu es prêt, répéta-t-elle une énième fois mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Je suis vraiment prêt ? …A tuer Voldemort ?

-Oui.

Elle massa ses tempes de ses mains, semblant réfléchir. Harry, quand à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. _Il était prêt_. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait juste après avoir apprit à utiliser correctement « le secret de la Licorne ». Il savait son but : tuer Voldemort et le plus de mangemorts dans la foulé, mais _comment_ était une question qu'il avait mis de côté. Il ne se voyait pas demander « Au fait, professeur ! Vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner demain, il faut que je tue Voldemort ! ». Heureusement, Licorne mis fin aux questions embarrassantes.

-Le directeur veut nous voir, dit-elle en se levant.

Harry se leva donc aussi et suivi son professeur d'escaliers en couloirs, jusqu'à la statue gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de passe était le même que l'autre jour, « Citrool », et les deux sorciers s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon lorsqu'il apparut. Aucun doute possible, Dumbledore les attendait, ainsi que les tableaux des anciens directeurs, à en juger par le « Ils sont là ! » crié par une des peintures.

Les yeux de Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, semblaient dire « Alors ? » et les mains de Licorne tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elle répondit à cette interrogation muette.

-Il est prêt. Il a tout réussi, très brillamment.

Harry fut très fier lorsque le regard de son directeur se posa sur lui, remplit de satisfaction, d'admiration et de bienveillance. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur pour ce qui allait se passer…

-Je suis fier de toi, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix si solennelle que Harry sentit la peur grandir encore un peu plus en lui.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. _Que répondre ?_ _Que faire ? _Il sentait bien qu'aujourd'hui était peut-être le jour le plus important de sa vie… peut-être même son dernier jour ! Bientôt, il serait en face de Lord Voldemort et il lui ferait payer cher toutes les horreurs commises.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Dumbledore et Harry ne semblaient pas être en état de dire quoi que ce soit, ils se regardaient, graves et silencieux. Licorne prit donc les choses en mains, elle invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et en profita pour lancer un regard rassurant à Dumbledore. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

-C'est toi qui a eu le courage d'agir, c'est toi qui décide quand. Je suis prête à t'amener à Voldemort quand tu veux.

-Le plus tôt possible, répondit Harry en essayant de prendre un air sûr de lui.

-Nous pouvons partir demain.

Un grand frisson parcouru Harry. Il ne s'imaginait pas que le plus tôt possible soit _si tôt_…Dumbledore non plus, à en juger par le bond qu'il fit lorsque Licorne prononça ces quelques mots ! Mais après tout…

-D'accord, demain.

Harry, Dumbledore et Licorne passèrent la journée entière à faire des plans pour le lendemain et il était très tard lorsque Harry sortit du bureau du directeur pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, assis sur le canapé rouge. Dès qu'il eu franchit le portrait de la grosse dame, il fut assailli de questions.

-Ton cours ne devait durer que quelques heures !s'exclama Hermione.

-Tu foutais quoi, mec ?interrogea Ron.

-C'est minuit !crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Désolé !dit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil. Disons que c'était plus long que prévu.

-Raconte !demanda Ron.

-Il n'y rien eu de spécial, mentit Harry.

Licorne et Dumbledore avaient interdit que Ron et Hermione, où n'importe quel membre de l'AD, l'accompagnent le lendemain.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire entrer plus de monde, avait dit Licorne.

-Mais Monsieur, s'était écrié Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore, c'est vous qui m'avez dit que Ron et Hermione vous semblaient digne de confiance et prêt à m'aider jusqu'au bout !

-Harry, si il avait été si facile d'entrer, je serais venu avec toi !avait répondu Dumbledore.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire contre cet argument et il se promit de mentir à ses meilleurs amis pour ne pas avoir à voir leurs yeux lorsqu'il leur annoncerait qu'ils ne venaient pas avec lui.

Déçus, Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher mais Harry sentit bien que Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment cru…

Harry ne réussi pas a s'endormir et le jour arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Il griffonna un mot qu'il posa sur le lit de Ron :

_Ron et Hermione,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous dire que je partais…_

_J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous m'accompagniez, comme avant._

_Je vous promets que cela ne sera pas notre dernière aventure tous les trois._

_Dites aux autres que je suis malade._

_Harry_

Puis, silencieusement, il quitta le dortoir pour rejoindre Licorne dans le parc. L'air était froid et il frissonna. Elle l'attendait sous le même arbre où il avait trouvé ses amis après avoir lu le contenu du journal. Il la rejoignit rapidement.

-Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité ?demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Alors on y va.

Ils franchirent les barrières de Poudlard, celles qui assuraient leur sécurité, alors que le jour se pointait timidement. Le sol était encore couvert de neige que le froid glacé maintenait plutôt à l'état de glace. Cela s'annonçait être une belle journée. _Pourvu que ce jour soit écrit dans les livres comme le jour où périt définitivement Voldemort_, pria Harry. Et il pouvait voir que le visage de Licorne exprimait la même supplication silencieuse.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Une petite Review ? **_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt,_

_Licorne_


	10. Victoire sur le noir

Voici le chapitre 10 ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (comme les autres, en faite !) et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! (n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas !). Merci beaucoup à **desea oreiro **et **Faith-therenegade **pour leurs reviews du chapitre 9 et bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 10 : Victoire sur le noir

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petit rappel :_ « _Cela s'annonçait être une belle journée. _Pourvu que ce jour soit écrit dans les livres comme le jour où périt définitivement Voldemort_, pria Harry. Et il pouvait voir que le visage de Licorne exprimait la même supplication silencieuse.»

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une fois sortis du périmètre où transplaner était impossible, Harry et Licorne disparurent dans un léger « pop ». Harry n'avait aucune idée de leur destination, Licorne s'étant montré assez vague à ce sujet. « Quelque part à Londres »avait-elle dit et Harry n'avait eu aucune autre information. Aussi fut-il très surpris d'atterrir en face du _chaudron baveur_, le vieux bar miteux qui servait de portail entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier, dont la rue principale était le chemin de Traverse.

Licorne et lui traversèrent le bar qui, à cette heure matinale, n'accueillait pas encore beaucoup de clients. Tom, le barman, les salua de loin et Licorne lui rendit son salut, tout en s'approchant.

-Nous ne sommes jamais passé, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Tom y répondit d'un air entendu tout en retournant à sa vaisselle. Harry suivit son professeur jusqu'au mur de briques rouges qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi agité qu'en pleine après-midi et les boutiques, encore fermées pour la plupart, étaient vides. Quelques passants, cependant, remontaient le chemin d'un air pressé, certains s'arrêtant tout de même afin d'observer les vitrines bariolées des nombreuses boutiques.

Licorne marchait si vite que Harry du presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils marchèrent tout droit un moment puis Licorne bifurqua à gauche et Harry la suivit, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il connaissait la petite rue où ils venaient de s'engager, c'était l'allé des Embrumes. Celle-ci était encore plus vide que le chemin de Traverse et heureusement car les rares gens qu'ils croisèrent n'avaient pas vraiment l'air humain. Le premier, avec son teint cireux et ses longs cheveux noirs, ressemblait à un vampire et le deuxième avait des yeux violets et des cheveux rouges, si bien que Harry fut incapable de le classer dans une catégorie autre que celle des monstres.

Le décor se fit encore plus sombre lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans une petite rue étroite à leur droite. Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, ce qui était plutôt normal quand on y pense. En effet, la ruelle ne présentait aucun intérêt, elle était constituée de murs de pierre qui retenaient l'humidité et aucune porte ne donnait sur cette rue, seulement quelques fenêtres condamnées ou dont les volets étaient soigneusement tirés. _Qui aurait voulut s'y promener ?_ La ruelle se fit encore plus étroite et Harry du se placer derrière Licorne afin de pouvoir continuer à avancer. Le passage se rétrécit encore plus et, même l'un derrière l'autre, Licorne et Harry eurent du mal à continuer. Toujours en silence, ils débouchèrent sur un endroit un peu plus espacé mais fermé par un mur en demi-cercle. La rue qu'ils venaient de suivre était une impasse. Harry soupira, certain qu'ils s'étaient trompés mais Licorne ne semblait pas s'inquiéter et elle se contenta d'observer le sol un moment avant de se mettre à genou. Harry tenta de voir ce qu'elle observait ainsi et lâcha un autre soupir lorsqu'il comprit enfin. C'était une plaque d'égout. _Voldemort vivait dans les égouts_. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail et il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Voldemort ne vivait pas plutôt dans un luxueux palais, sur une magnifique île déserte.

Licorne souleva la plaque de métal et la posa contre le mur. Sans un mot, elle s'engouffra dans le trou au sol et disparut.

-Je suppose qu'il faut que je la suive, grogna Harry, avant de descendre lui-même.

Il fut très surpris, après une chute de deux mètres, d'atterrir sur un lit, dans une pièce qui contenait aussi une cheminé éteinte, un petit meuble en bois et une tapisserie, qui représentait une scène de chasse, sur un des murs de pierre.

-Mets ta cape d'invisibilité !ordonna Licorne.

Harry soupira en obéissant. C'était la première phrase de Licorne depuis leur départ et c'était un ordre…

Une petite porte en bois se tenait devant lui et Licorne l'ouvrit, atterrissant sur un couloir étroit et froid. Harry frissonna et marcha derrière elle, veillant à ce que ses pieds ne dépassent pas de sa cape.

-Regarde bien autour de toi, lui glissa-t-elle. Si tu dois revenir tout seul…

Un nouveau frisson secoua Harry et il tenta d'observer le décor du couloir où ils marchaient. C'était un couloir de pierre, vide et glacé, et rien d'autre ne semblait pouvoir le qualifier. Ils tournèrent à droite puis à gauche et Harry perdit vite tout sens de l'orientation. Ces couloirs étaient tous _exactement_ les mêmes !

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois sur laquelle des symboles étaient gravés de partout. Il y avait tant de symboles gravés que l'on ne voyait plus un seul espace de bois lisse, si tenté qu'il fut lisse un jour. Harry se douta que ces symboles n'étaient là pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue…

-C'est ici que les ennuis commencent, dit Licorne d'un voix calme, confirmant les doutes de Harry.

Elle positionna ses deux mains à plat sur la porte en bois et, instantanément, les gravures se mirent à briller d'une lumière verte. Les paumes de Licorne diffusèrent une lumière bleue pale, serpentant parmi les gravures et les éteignant une à une. La porte était immense et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Licorne pour finir son travail. Lorsqu'elle décolla ses mains de la porte, quelque chose coula jusqu'au sol. Harry constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de sang, celui de Licorne apparemment. Elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

-Vous saignez !chuchota Harry, horrifié.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Dans quelques minutes, ça sera cicatrisé.

Encore sous le choc, Harry enjamba la flaque de sang et sentit avec soulagement l'air se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas le seul changement, il y avait maintenant de nombreuses portes en bois de tous les côtés et les couloirs se firent plus nombreux, se croisant en carrefours. Harry comprit que cet endroit était habité et qu'il devait faire très attention. Licorne semblait tendue, prête à réagir au moindre bruit et, lorsqu'un rat apparut, elle le bloqua avec son pied si rapidement que Harry sursauta. Elle observa le rat un moment, puis le relâcha.

-Ce n'est pas Queudver, murmura-t-elle. Pourtant, il n'y jamais de rats ici, ce sont les appartements de…Elle doit être malade, elle déteste les rats.

Harry n'avait rien comprit à ce que Licorne venait de dire à part que le rat n'était pas Queudver et cela lui suffisait amplement. L'endroit lui parut encore plus dangereux et il frissonna une nouvelle fois.

Tout à coup, alors que Licorne et Harry marchaient en silence, une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un bras tendu, surmonté d'une baguette. La baguette était indéniablement pointée sue le cou de Licorne et le sang de Harry se glaça. Il s'assura qu'aucun bout de son corps ne dépassait de sa cape et retint son souffle, observant la scène, pétrifié de peur.

-Alors Lucie, on vient faire un tour là où on a pas le droit ?lança une voix de femme que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Harry avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien faire s'ils croisaient quelqu'un, mais avoir affaire à la meurtrière de son parrain lui semblait être différent, très différent… Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se sentit paralysé. Licorne avait du lui jeter un sort et Harry ne pu que l'insulter mentalement.

-Belle, s'il te plait, laisses moi passer !

La voix de Licorne était douce et Harry pensa à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit. Licorne et Lestrange étaient comme deux sœurs…_Serait-ce possible ? _Il ne pouvait l'imaginer…Licorne l'avait aidé, d'abord pour les cours de potions et ensuite pour la magie bleue, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Bellatrix Lestrange, elle, avait tué son parrain et torturé les parents de Neville…À ses yeux, les deux femmes étaient complètement différentes.

-Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas passer ! Qu'est-ce que te fais ici ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Bellatrix s'avança vers Licorne et Harry pu l'observer. Ses cheveux noirs dansaient dans son dos et sa bouche carrée tremblait alors qu'elle parlait. Elle semblait furieuse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, un peu à la manière de Drago Malfoy.

-Laisses moi passer !répéta Licorne, toujours calme, et Harry comprit qu'elle essayait de la contrôler grâce à la magie bleue.

-Non !cria Bellatrix, hystérique. Tes trucs d'Ancienne magie ne marche pas sur moi ! Réponds ! Que viens-tu faire ? Tu viens me le prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que tu es venu, la dernière fois, rien n'est plus pareil !

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt à cause de ton échec au ministère, Belle, si ton maître ne t'aime plus ?

Cette foi-ci, Licorne avait perdu toute patience et ses propos durent blessés Bellatrix car elle se mit à trembler de colère tout en parlant.

-Comment ose-tu ? Espèce de traînée au sang impur ! Je te déteste !

-C'est réciproque ! Espèce de…

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis d'un Harry paralysé et invisible, il se produit la chose la plus étonnante, spectaculaire et inattendue de toutes les choses qui auraient pu se produire à cet instant. En effet, Lucifène Licorne et Bellatrix Lestrange…se tombèrent dans les bras ! Pas à la façon de deux femmes prêtes à se battre mais plutôt comme deux vielles amies d'enfances depuis trop longtemps séparées…Et cela énerva beaucoup Harry. Il se sentit trahi par Licorne et, écœuré, il du assister à la scène sans pouvoir lever le petit doigt. Finalement, Draco Malfoy avait peut-être raison…

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leur bras puis commencèrent à échanger de courtes phrases dont Harry ne comprenait pas le sens…Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles parlèrent et Harry vit même quelques larmes couler sur les joues de Bellatrix. Licorne se comportait comme si elle avait croisé une amie dans un salon de thé !

Tout d'un coup, Bellatrix s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, un poignard fiché dans sa poitrine. Si Harry avait pu le faire, il aurait sursauté de trois bons mètres, vu la rapidité de l'action.

-Mon dieu !sanglota Licorne. Je l'ai tué !

Car c'était bien elle qui avait planté le poignard dans la poitrine de Lestrange…Elle lança un regard apeuré à Harry puis souleva le corps de son amie et, les larmes aux yeux, le cacha dans la pièce d'où était sorti Bellatrix, maintenant morte. Elle supprima le sort qui maintenait Harry immobile et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

-J'ai tué celle qui était comme ma sœur pour toi…alors ne me déçoit pas…Tue Voldemort !

Elle se retourna vivement et continua de marcher dans les sombres couloirs, Harry sur ses talons.

Harry réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer, au moment où il s'était cru trahi, Licorne avait tué sa meilleure amie pour qu'il réussisse sa mission. Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Licorne lui apparut encore plus dangereuse…Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait la remercier ou l'insulter de tous les noms d'hippogriffes pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte que Harry avait vu dans son rêve, celle qui menait dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait aucun gardien, contrairement à la fois où Licorne y était allé, Harry la voyant en rêve. Licorne respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Elle la laissa grande ouverte afin que Harry puisse la suivre, comme prévu. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry lança un regard circulaire à la vaste salle. C'était plus impressionnant encore qu'en rêve, la pièce était vraiment immense. La table en bois était bien là, dans le coin gauche de la salle et plusieurs mangemorts y étaient assis. Ils levèrent automatiquement la tête quand ils entrèrent et sursautèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent Licorne. Comme il était convenu, Licorne sortit de sa poche un petit objet rond et le lança sur les mangemorts. Une fumée rouge en sortit et les hommes s'évanouirent les uns après les autres. Seuls trois des hommes, dont Lucius, avaient eus le réflexe de courir et Licorne s'en occupa grâce à un sortilège de magie bleue. Elle ne fit cependant rien à Malfoy, se contentant de l'interroger.

-Où est ton maître, Lucius ?

-Ici !répondit une voix froide comme un courant d'air glacé, sur leur droite.

Harry reconnu la voix glacial de Voldemort et sa cicatrice le brûla. Selon leur plan, Licorne devait « distraire » Voldemort en lui parlant pendant que Harry invoquait les quatre symboles qui le tueraient, sous sa cape. _Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer._

-Endoloris !

Il entendit Licorne crier de douleur…_Il faut invoquer Zaoh ! Concentre-toi_…Elle cri, elle a mal…_ Concentre-toi ! Les lignes harmonieuses de Zaoy, sa vague de chaleur lorsqu'on l'invoque…_

-Je vais te tuer, Lucie ! Mais je voudrais que Bella te voie mourir…

-Belle est morte !

-Quoi ? Lucius ! Vas vérifier !

_La cicatrice qui brûle ! Zaoy…elle ne brûle plus. Je suis bien. Ghu ! Il faut contrôler le dessin ! Il s'échappe…Concentre-toi !_

-Elle est morte, je l'ai tué.

-Endoloris !

_Reprendre le contrôle de Ghu…Ne pas écouter ! Se concentrer…Ghu…Le froid qui s'installe de partout, la peur qui revient…La sphère noire qui apparaît !_

-Comment as-tu osé ? Endoloris !

_Rvi…la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il déplace la boule mortelle et la mène jusqu'à Voldemort…Rvi !_

-Je vais te tuer ! Aveda Kedavra !

_NON ! Sta_..._ ses lignes simples qui amplifient Ghu…Sta !_

_La tête qui tourne. Voldemort qui s'effondre sur le corps inanimé de Licorne. Le froid qui s'insinue sous ma cape…le noir… le vide…_

…………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Une petite Review ? **_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 11,_

_Licorne_


	11. Le retour

**Dernier chapitre !**

Ce chapitre, le onzième, est bel et bien le dernier du Secret de la Licorne. Je n'ai reçu aucune review pour le chapitre 10 alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même…Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, peut-être pourriez vous m'envoyer un petit commentaire sur mon travail ? C'était ma première fic publiée et je suis contente de l'avoir terminée. Est-elle réussite ? En tous cas, je pense qu'elle m'a vraiment amélioré d'un point de vue écriture. Je trouve que j'écris avec plus de facilité maintenant…Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt dans une autre fic…

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 11 : Le retour

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petit rappel :_ «La tête qui tourne. Voldemort qui s'effondre sur le corps inanimé de Licorne. Le froid qui s'insinue sous ma cape…le noir… le vide…_»

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Douloureusement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. A travers le voile fin de sa cape d'invisibilité, il vit une vaste salle en pierre et tout lui revint…les couloirs glacés, la porte aux nombreux symboles, la baguette menaçant Licorne, Bellatrix, un poignard enfoncé profond dans sa poitrine, les mangemorts, Voldemort, Licorne qui, torturée, s'écroule, le sortilège de magie bleue provoqué par Harry…

-J'ai du m'évanouir, murmura Harry pour briser le silence pesant de la pièce.

Il se releva péniblement, laissant sa cape tomber sur le sol. _Depuis combien de temps était-il évanoui ?_ Mais une question bien plus importante s'imposa dans son esprit encore brumeux. _Avait-il tué Voldemort ? _Son regard parcouru la salle et s'arrêta sur deux silhouette allongées, à quelques pas de lui. Il s'en approcha, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et regarda le premier corps. _Licorne_. Il l'observa un moment et fut surpris de ne rien ressentir d'autre qu'une profonde fatigue. Couchée sur le dos, ses yeux bleus fixant intensément le plafond, Licorne tenait dans sa main droite un bout d'étoffe noir. Elle semblait s'y accrocher comme on pourrait s'accrocher à la vie. Harry défit lentement son regard du cadavre de son professeur et observa minutieusement le deuxième corps. _Lord Voldemort_. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il détaillait le visage pâle et peu humain de son ennemi vaincu. Les yeux du mage noir étaient grand ouverts et il brillait dans leurs pupilles rouge sang une lueur de démence. Même mort, Voldemort était effrayant. Ses longs doigts fins étaient crispés sur sa baguette et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passerait s'il se relevait…Mais les échos de pas précipités qui se firent entendre sortirent Harry de ses rêveries comme une douche glacée. Il était dans le repaire de Voldemort et, même si celui-ci était mort, l'endroit restait très dangereux !

-Maître !s'écria une voix étrangement familière à Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, si brutalement que Harry, épuisé, vacilla. Lucius Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision et la gorge de Harry se serra. Sa cape d'invisibilité se tenait inutilement à ses pieds et Lucius le regardait déjà, l'air horrifié. Harry avait complètement oublié que, sous les ordres de son maître, Malfoy était allé vérifier que Bellatrix était bien morte.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que…

La vue de son maître, allongé sur le sol froid, le coupa net et Harry profita de son ébahissement pour filer, sa cape à la main. Une fois dans le couloir, il la revêtit rapidement et ne tarda pas à entendre un cri inhumain, apparemment poussé par Malfoy qui venait de comprendre la mort de son maître. Il courut de toutes ses forces, sans vraiment se soucier du chemin qu'il empruntait. Des voix lui parvenaient, ici et là, mais il ne faisait pas l'effort de les écouter et encore moins d'essayer de les comprendre. Il saisit tout de même une phrase (« Rattrapez Potter et tuez-le! ») et il courut encore plus vite, s'empêtrant parfois les pieds dans sa cape. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il arriva devant l'immense porte aux symboles. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, car les voix qui ne cessaient de crier se rapprochaient, mais glissa sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long. En se relevant, il comprit qu'il avait glissé sur le sang de Licorne et il resta pétrifié quelques secondes.

-Potter !cria une voix hystérique dans son dos.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait plus son air hautain et aristocratique et, à vrai dire, on aurait plutôt dit un fou furieux échappé d'un asile. Ses longs cheveux blonds, d'habitude si lisses et soignés, partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux, exorbités, lançaient des éclairs à un Harry pétrifié. Harry _savait_ qu'il fallait courir, son cerveau le lui hurlait sans cesse, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir, tout simplement. Sa cape ne le couvrait plus qu'à moitié et Lucius n'avait aucun problème pour le voir…Il le regardait d'ailleurs fixement, tout en s'approchant…De plus en plus près…Le cœur de Harry battait de plus en plus vite mais ses jambes étaient toujours aussi immobiles…

-Potter !criait Malfoy. Espèce de…

Mais Harry ne sut jamais à quel espèce il appartenait car le mangemort glissa sur ce qui restait du sang de Licorne. Ce fut comme une gifle pour Harry qui se remit à courir, plus vite que jamais.

Par chance, à moins que l'adrénaline y soit pour quelque chose, Harry retrouva son chemin vers la petite pièce d'où il était arrivé. Il se hissa sur le lit, s'agrippa à l'ouverture du plafond et arriva, à grande peine, à s'extraire du sous-sol. L'air frai de l'extérieur lui redonna quelques forces et il courut de plus belle jusqu'au chemin de traverse, persuadé d'avoir encore Malfoy et toute une bande de mangemorts furieux à ses trousses…

Arrivé au _Chaudron Baveur_, Harry décida de demander un petit peu d'aide. Le seul problème était que, bien sûr, personne ne le prendrait au sérieux s'il débarquait en criant : « Au secours ! Je viens de tuer Voldemort et, du coup, les mangemorts veulent me tuer pour se venger ! ». Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il pénétra à l'intérieur du bar.

Alors la question ne se posa plus et les problèmes de Harry s'évanouirent en un instant car il venait de voir la seule personne qu'il souhaitait voir en cet instant. Il cru même à un mirage mais, après s'être frotté les yeux plusieurs fois, ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent. En effet, accoudé au bar, portant une magnifique robe noire où était cousues des étoiles d'argent qui jurait atrocement avec l'atmosphère du bar, se tenait…Albus Dumbledore !

Harry en aurait pleuré de soulagement…Il se contenta de crier « Professeur ! » et de courir le rejoindre. Il ne se souvint pas vraiment de ce qui suivi…De Dumbledore le serrant dans ses bras maigres, du transplannage jusqu'à Prè-Au-Lard, du regard furieux que lança Madame Pomfresh à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci le déposa à l'infirmerie…Il s'était évanoui, laissant la vague d'épuisement, de dégoût et de tristesse reprendre ses droits sur son corps fatigué.

o0O0o

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit aux draps blancs, qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La pièce était complètement vide et le silence y régnait. A l'intérieur des murs protecteurs de l'école, il se sentait en sécurité et il soupira de soulagement. Il était encore très fatigué et ne tarda pas à se rendormir…

Il fut réveillé de son sommeil réparateur par la voix de l'infirmière qui criait sur un groupe d'élèves à la porte.

-Mr Potter a besoin de repos et de tranquillité !disait-elle.

-Mais ! On veut juste…

-Mr Weasley ! Si vous n'aviez pas apportez tout Poudlard avec vous, peut-être que…Mais enfin, vous êtes une cinquantaine !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui…continua la voix de Ron.

-Laissez-moi passer !exigea une voix froide et cassante.

-Non, Mr Malfoy, je ne vous laisserais pas passer ! Allez-vous en ! TOUS !

-Pompom, peut-être que je pourrais… ?

-MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ! POTTER A BESOIN DE REPOS ! ET…

L'infirmière devenait complètement hystérique et elle ne consentis à laisser entrer Dumbledore que lorsque Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière Dumbledore et parti se réfugier dans son bureau tout en murmurant que, décidément, les gens ne respectait jamais les malades.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry de sa démarche calme et posée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur un coin du lit tout en fixant Harry des son regard bienveillant.

-Cela fait deux jours que tu dors, dit soudainement le directeur. Deux jours où le ministère n'a pas chaumé…

Il s'arrêta un moment, observant toujours Harry, et continua.

-Les meilleurs Aurors ont été envoyés dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort, selon mes indications. Ils ont retrouvé son cadavre, ainsi que ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lucifène Licorne.

Harry acquiesça sans toutefois oser parler de peur que le moindre mouvement de son visage n'enclenche des larmes.

-Ainsi qu'une dizaine de mangemorts assez énervés, ajouta Dumbledore dans un pâle sourire.

o0O0o

Dehors, le soleil brillait si fort que la neige, malgré le froid hivernal, fondait à toute vitesse. L'eau de neige fondue, mêlée à la terre, formait une boue épaisse et glissante dans tout le parc et les élèves évitaient de sortir. Harry se promenait autour du lac, seul, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard…

Il y avait d'abords eu le récit complet de ce qui c'était passé, qu'il du faire à Dumbledore. Moment peu agréable où quelques larmes avaient coulées…

Ensuite, il y eu la visite de ses amis à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ayant du autoriser certains élèves à entrer après tout le tapage que faisait les Gryffondors dehors et les supplications de Harry, dedans. Les Weasley et Hermione avaient été les premiers à voir Harry. Mrs Weasley l'avait serré dans ses bras tellement fort que Harry en avait encore des bleus. Mr Weasley s'était contenté de serrer la main de Harry mais ses yeux exprimaient une profonde admiration, ce qui gêna un peu Harry. Les autres se contentèrent de lui sourire en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. Ron ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, il observait Harry en silence et se contenta de dire que Harry lui avait fait la plus grande peur de sa vie.

-Tout de même, s'écria Mrs Weasley pour la troisième fois, il n'était vraiment pas prudent de la part de Dumbledore de…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Hermione venait de s'avancer et tout les Weasley la fixèrent, comme si elle était dangereuse (sauf Mrs Weasley, qui continuait à parler toute seule !)…

VLAN !

Elle gifla Harry si fort qu'il tituba. D'énormes larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se mit à crier.

-Comment à tu _osé_ ! Partir sans rien dire ! Avec juste un mot de quatre lignes et l'impression que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! OH ! HARRY, sanglota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, J'AI EU _TELLEMENT_ PEUR !

En y repensant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, décidemment, Ron avait raison, Hermione était cinglée…

Il était resté une semaine à l'infirmerie, ensuite, il avait du reprendre les cours normalement. Harry n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour il pourrait y avoir encore plus de gens qui se retournaient sur son passage, en murmurant entre eux, et pourtant…Même les professeurs le regardait comme s'il était une pièce de musé particulièrement intéressante et coûteuse. Rogue le reprit même dans son cours (Licorne n'étant plus là pour les cours particulier), sûrement sur demande du professeur Dumbledore, et ne lui enleva aucun point lorsqu'il renversa sa bile de tatou un peu de partout. Toutes les filles lui demandaient des autographes et les frères Crivey n'avaient jamais étés aussi assommants. Les Serpentard, quand à eux, lançaient à Harry des regards malfaisants, ponctués de remarques peu courtoises. Malfoy l'intercepta même dans un couloir, à la fin d'un cours de Potion.

-Espèce d'ordure, lui avait-il dit, je te ferais payer tout ce que tu as fais…Je te préviens, Saint Potter, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir te tuer ! Fais bien attention à toi…

Et il était parti, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Harry savait pourquoi il lui en voulait, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'avait pas beaucoup tardé et les nouvelles se répandaient vite…

_Fin de la Guerre !_

_Ce jour sera certainement le jour le plus important dans l'histoire du monde des sorciers,_ écrit notre envoyé spécial, Martin Gouvbiz. _En effet, dans les environ de cinq heures du matin, notre ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, a déclaré publiquement la fin de la guerre. Selon ses dires, Harry Potter, aidé d'un groupe d'Aurors du ministère, serait entré dans la demeure du mage noir (un luxueux palais situé dans des îles lointaines) où il l'aurait tué, alors que celui-ci dormait. Une dizaine de mangemorts ont été capturés et deux ont été tués dans l'affrontement. Un immense procès va être organisé afin de les juger et le ministre lui-même a décidé de mettre en place une « chasse aux mangemorts », afin de capturer les partisans du mage noir qui seraient toujours en liberté. La menace qui pesait sur l'Angleterre semble être définitivement écartée et…_

D'autres articles énonçaient les faits, avec plus ou moins d'erreurs, et l'un d'eux justifiait la colère de Drago Malfoy…

_Dix mangemorts capturés…Sous les capuches…Qui l'auraient cru ?_

_Harry Potter, bien connu sous le surnom du Survivant, vient de mettre à jour le vrai visage de bien des sorciers, _écrit notre reporter, Pola Potina. _La surprise de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui passée, les mangemorts, partisans du mage noir et adepte de magie maléfique, deviennent la principale préoccupation du ministère. Dix ont déjà été capturés et une « chasse » géante vient d'être organisée afin de réduire les risques de représailles. Mais la question que tout le monde se pose, à présent, c'est qui sont-ils ? Qui se cachent donc derrière les cagoules noires, signe d'appartenance au mangemorts ? C'est avec un sentiment de surprise et d'horreur, de la part de tous, que les noms sont tombés. La capture de Lucius Malfoy, évadé d'Askaban il y a quelques mois, et qui avait provoqué de nombreuses exclamations, n'est plus le seul scandale de l'année. D'autres membres d'apparentes bonnes familles ont été capturé et emprisonné, en attendant le procès qui…_

Les journaux avaient même demandé une interview à Harry, qui s'était empressé de refuser…

-Harry !cria une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna, observant le parc à l'endroit où on l'avait appelé. Il aperçut Hermione et Ron, un peu plus loin, qui s'empressaient de le rejoindre. Une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur, ils se remirent tous les trois à marcher autour du lac.

-Maintenant que…que _Voldemort_ est mort, dit Ron en fixant le lac d'un air absent, tout va redevenir normal. L'année prochaine, on passera nos ASPIC comme n'importe qui et nous n'aurons plus d'aventures excitantes, comme avant…

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, dit Hermione dans un sourire, que Harry réussisse à passer une année _normale_…Les ennuis arrivent toujours à le retrouver dans des moments les plus inattendus ! Et nous entraînent avec lui…

Harry sourit. Hermione avait très certainement raison…Une année _normale_, c'était ennuyeux…

-Et puis les ASPIC, c'est une grande aventure, continua Hermione, je les attends depuis _si longtemps_ !

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, vite rejoint par Hermione. L'avenir s'annonçait plutôt bien, mieux que d'habitude, en tous cas…

_FIN_

…………………………………………………………………………………...

_Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? _

_Je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis, suggestion pour l'améliorer, remarques, questions…_

_**Une petite Review ? **_

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub…

Je viens de commencer une fic humour/parodie où Harry rencontre des personnages Disney pas si inoffensifs que ça…Venez y jeter un coup d'œil ! Il y aussi toujours mon O.S. (DM/HG), beaucoup plus triste…

Encore merci pour tout,

Licorne


End file.
